Broken Prism
by LunaKitara
Summary: A/H.  Bella Just moved to Forks from Arizona with her alcoholic abusive father, both hoping to overcome their difficulties.  When she meets Edward, a man with a past of his own, will they be able to help each other, or will it be too late? Abuse/SI
1. PrefaceChapter 1:New Starts

**So, this is my first fanfic That I actually am truely excited about writing. I only started one once before, and got one chapter done before my old laptop was stolen. I hope you all like it! Please Read and Review!**

Stephanie Meyer Owns everything. I just want to have fun times with them!  
**  
Preface  
**  
_When darkness is all you see, how can you ever expect to see color?  
_

This is how my life had been for the last 7 years. Since the night when everything was ripped away from me. My life, my perfect family was left as nothing more than the shattered bits of a once beautiful prism scattered on the dirty floor. How quickly one night could turn everything from heaven to something even hell would seem enviable to.

My name is Bella Swan, and I was the one who destroyed my own world.

**Chapter 1**

_Wonderful... first day at Forks High, here I come...,_ I thought as I glared at my screeching alarm clock. Last night just did not offer the sufficient sleep I so desired, but had yet too receive in years.

I had just moved here a few days ago from Pheonix Arizona, with my father Charlie. We had been staying in the old house that had once occupied a full family. My mother, my father, my baby sister, and myself. When _it _happened, we thought we could just stay there and move on. This did not work out as hoped. It had only taken my father seven years to figure this out.

He promised with this move, everything would stop. He said he would stop drinking. He said we could try and be like a real family again. So far, he has held true to his word. My bruises from his last drunken night have gotten a chance to fade, and he is scheduled to start attending AA meetings.

How he came to this decision, I don't think I will ever know. It seemed very out of the blue. Maybe one morning he just woke up, and realized he didn't like what he saw. It certainly was nothing he saw in me that would cause this.

I slowly rolled out of bed, and walked over to the boxes at the end of my bed that I had yet to unpack. I grabbed a pair of baggy jeans, a plain black tank top, and my trusty black hoodie. I then stumbled my way to the bathroom to take my shower.

I took a glance in the mirror as I passed it, and scowled a little. I had palid white skin, and dark purple circles around my eyes from my consistant lack of sleep, and boring brown hair. Have you ever wished you could just remove all the mirrors, so you wouldn't have to see yourself every day?

I got into the warm shower, and washed my hair with my favorite strawberry scented shampoo. After I finished, I went back to my room, and put on the clothes that I had already laid out for myself, and brushed my wet hair. Then again, I don't know why I bother, it will never look much more than slightly presentable.

I made my way downstairs, and glanced at Charlie, who was sitting at the table eating a bowl of cereal. I was hoping to just sneak past, when he caught me off guard.

"Bella, you should have some breakfast before you go. Do you remember how to get there?" He said, never taking his eyes off the morning paper that was spread out next to his bowl of cereal.

"No thanks, not hungry. And I'm sure I can find it just fine." I said, not looking up at him myself. I started walking towards the door again, and had my hand on the handle when he spoke again.

"Bella, we talked about this. I was going to quit drinking, and you had to start eatin'." he said, gruffly.

"Yeah, sure, whatever Charlie. I eat fine." I muttered, only barely loud enough for him to hear. Great time for him to start taking an interest. When im seventeen years old, and hes already broken me more times than I care to count. Suddenly hes concerned with my nutritional habits? Fabulous fucking timing.

"Fine. Go to school." He said, sounding irritated. I didn't hesitate inside a moment longer before I walked out the door, and into the rain.

Rain was pretty much a constant here in forks. I wouldn't mind so much if I wasn't walking three miles to school, but I guess I would get used to it. Cold and wet, two of my least favorite things.

You may think I'm complaining a lot, and honestly, I think I am too. I should be greatful for everything I have. I don't deserve any of it. I deserve every hardship and trouble I have been given. I dont blame Charlie for his alcoholism, or for how he takes it out on me when hes drunk. I deserve it.

I made it to school about forty-five minutes later. It barely looked like a school, more like several small brick apartments spread out on a muddy overly green piece of land. There were no metal detectors, and no security officers. Just three hundred and something students who immediately started staring shamelessly as soon as they could see me. Three hundred and something bored, small town kids who just received their shiny new toy. Fabulous. I do not want to deal with this.

I went straight to the main office, where a round overly-friendly looking woman with messy red hair and large purple t-shirt with kittens on it sat behind the counter. She eyed me just as shamelessly as the kids outside, and I warily approached her desk.

"Hello, I'm Bella Swan... I just moved here." I said, fidgetting with the soaked sleeves of my hoddie, and staring at my feet.

"Why hello there! I'm Mrs. Cope. How do you like Forks so far? I bet your just loving it arent 'ya?" She said excitedly, beaming at me. I didnt particularly want to be the person to single handedly ruin this womans mood, so I put on the best smile I could and responded politely.

"Yes, its very nice here... Green. very green." green. smooth. Thats the best I could come up with?

"Yes it is." She continued to beam, not missing a beat, sharing enough enthusiasm for the two of us thankfully. "Well here is your class schedule, and your map with all the best routes highlighted. Also your locker number is on there, the handbook, and Theres a slip of paper there I just need you to get all your teachers to sign. Just turn that in at the end of the day, and good luck kiddo!" She said as if instructing a third grade class. I took the small pile of paperwork, and nodded to her, and left the office. I looked over the map quickly before making my way to my first class. AP english Lit, my favorite.

I got in to class and handed the slip of paper to my teacher who signed it, and introduced herself as Mrs. Berty.

It turned out we were studying Wuthering Heights, a book I had already read more than several times. Another plus, easy work. This class was turning out to be good, other than the unsolicited gawking the other students were doing. Hadn't their parents ever taught them that staring is rude?

My next few periods followed in similar fashion. Calculus just plain sucked. but then again, its calculus. Its to be expected. He is the only teacher who thus far made me introduce myself. and of course, I was so embarressed after that with my superior natural grace, fell flat on my face on my way back to my desk.

I made my way to lunch, and started towards an empty table when a short girl with crazy dark hair and too much make up came up beside me. I think her name was Jen? no, Jessica. She had been in my calculus class. She also talked enough during that period that my self-preservation instincts came into play, and blocked her out entirely.

"So, isabella, sit with me. You totally need to meet everyone." she said while flipping her hair back over her shoulder.

"Um... I.." I tried to think of an excuse to get out of what would surely be a table full of intelligent conversation revolving around who Biffy is Boffing. However, I couldn't think of one fast enough, and she had grabbed my arm, and was pulling me to the table.

Jessica stopped and grinned, like she had just won a trophy and adressed the various faces at the table, "Hey everyone, this is Isabella, the new girl."

"Um... Actually.. It's just Bella... ", I said, staring at my shoes as if they were the most interesting thing in the world. Jessica barely acknowledged my correction before she started talking on my behalf again.

"Shes like.. from Arizona.." She turned to me, "right?" I gave a quick nod, and she continued like she never stopped. "This is Mike, " She pointed to a babyfaced boy who had neatly spiked blonde hair and blue eyes. He reminded me of a golden retreiver the way he already was looking at me. "Lauren," She pointed to another girl with long cornsilk blonde hair, and green eyes. She barely even looked up at me, just rolled her eyes, and continued talking with everyone else. "Tanya," A girl with strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes who smelled like she had been spraying an ubundance overly sweet perfume all over herself, and dressed in clothes that would make anna nicole smith look conservative. "And Tyler." Jessica finished. He was a boy with black hair and brown eyes that stood up immediately, and took my hand kissing it.

"The pleasure is all mine." Tyler said what he must have thought was a seductive voice. I had to swallow back the bile that formed before I gingerly took my hand back.

"I'm sure it is..." I muttered to myself, and looked around one last time hoping for an escape. When I found none, I sat down reluctantly, and stared at my hands on the table.

"So, Like, What was Arizona like?" Jessica asked me, taking a bite of her salad.

"Hot...?" I replied, not really in the mood for twenty questions.

"But like... shouldn't you be Tan or something?" she asked, "'cause I mean, everyone from places like that are _usually_ tan."

"Guess I am just a rebel." I said in as much of a monotone voice as I could muster, getting annoyed quickly. Jessica rolled her eyes, and immediately started into conversation with everyone else at the table. That was when I saw them. The most amazing shade of green I had ever seen.

He was sitting at a table in the corner of the cafeteria with four other people, all remarkably beautiful. One had long blonde hair and bright blue eyes, and a figure most models would kill for. The other girl looked more like she was straight out of the enchanted forest, having a face like a pixie, and being no taller than one either. She had short spiked black hair, and green eyes. then there was the big burley man with curly dark hair, brown eyes, and dimples. He was massive, not a guy I would want to mess with unless I was having a masochistic day. Then there was another male with neat blonde hair and blue eyes and a smaller build.

Then, There were the emerald green eyes. The face they were attatched to was just as breathtaking. He was nothing short of a greek god, with his pale skin, and copper colored hair, and lean body. He was the smallest of the guys at that table, but by far the most beautiful I had ever see.

I didn't realize I was staring until our gazes locked. I quickly turned away, and my face flushed as I did behind my curtain of hair. My stupid blush always betrays me.

A couple minutes later the bell rang for lunch to be over, and I stood up, and headed straight out of the cafeteria, having nothing to throw away, since I didn't eat. Next I had Biology.

When I arrived, the class was almost full already. It took me forever to get there after tripping a couple times. Again, my grace never fails.

The teacher pointed me to the only open desk in the classroom, and I sat down in it slowly. For a moment I thought I was going to get to have the table to myself. Until suddenly, the bronze haired adonis walked in.

He glanced at my table, and gave me a look that seemed far too cold for someone he never met, sending chills down my spine, and sat down at the other end of my table. He then scooted his chair a little bit away from me, as if he was afraid to be too close.

Of course, I wasn't at all suprised at this. This was me, of course. Why wouldn't he want to move away? I have a way of destroying people's lives once they get too close. I didn't even have the up side of being pretty. I was absolutely hideous as far as I was concerned.

He didn't look at me once for the rest of the period, even when we had been told that we would be lab partners. As soon as the bell rang, he was up, and out the door. I hesitated, watching him leave, a small ache forming at the bottom of my chest. Why, I didn't know.

I looked at my schedule and outwardly groaned. Gym. I absolutely loathed gym. I slowly got up and headed in the direction of it. When I got there, I went into the girls locker room, and went into a stall to change. I never liked anyone seeing my body. Too many scars, too many bruises, too many questions.

Gym went fantastic as I expected. I nailed Mike Newton in the back of the head with my tennis racket, as well as wacked jessica in the eye with the tennis ball. Then the coach decided maybe it wasnt a good idea to arm me with a racket for this class, so I got to sit on the sidelines for the rest of the class. Jessica kept shooting me glares.

And here I thought she was just plain keen on being slumber party buds! Guess I will have to save the manicures for another day.

After gym, I started home. It was raining harder than before, and by the time I reached the house, I was shivering hard, and soaked to the bone. And I could smell Whiskey.


	2. Chapter 2: Endless Rain

**Hey, Chapter 2 Is ready for the reading, probably before anyone has even read chapter 1! This is going to be Edwards POV. I will have more to say in this section once I start getting some reviews! Send some love!**

Stephanie Meyer owns everything... Sad but true.

**Chapter 2**

_EPOV  
_

My Alarm clock started blaring at precisely five am in the morning, and I glared at it for a few seconds before swatting at it, finally hitting it off on my third attempt. I laid there a few moments staring at the ceiling before the urge for a cigarette made me get up. I slowly made my way out of bed, and threw on a black T-shirt before heading out onto the balcony of my room.

As soon as I was outside, I pulled out one of my Marlboros, and lit one up, taking a long drag on the sweet nicotine. As usual, it was raining out. Thats all this town ever did, was rain. I had hated it four years ago when we moved here, and I hated it now. What was the fucking point in moving from alaska where its cold, when you were just going to go somewhere that was cold AND wet. It was beyond me.

We moved here because my father, Carlisle got offered a job in the local hospital here at Forks. He wanted to help out smaller towns, and be closer with his patients. Esme, My mother had entirely fallen in love with this house, so it was another plus for them. They didn't think about us when they considered this move. My sister, Alice hated it just as much as me. There were no shopping malls that were closer than an hour drive. this was devastating to her.

However, she had grown to like it here after awhile. When she met Jasper Hale, they fell in "love", and now they can't get enough of eachother. Emmett, my older brother, didn't mind either way, and he also somehow met his "love of his life", Rosalie, Jasper's older sister. Seriously, what was with this town and people thinking they found their soul mate? Are they really that naive? Or is there just something in the water?

After I finished my cigarette, I headed back inside, and got showered and dressed for school, just throwing on a pair of jeans to go with my black T-shirt, and putting on my leather jacket. I ran my fingers through my hair a few times, hoping to neaten up the mess of bronze, but to no avail. It was untameable.

When I got downstairs into the kitchen, the smell of pancakes and bacon invaded my senses. One thing I always would love about Esme. She was an amazing cook, and one of the best mothers someone would ask for.

"Good morning Edward!" She smiled at me before handing me a plate of breakfast. "Eat up! Breakfast is the most important meal of the day!" I smiled politely to her, and took the plate.

"Thanks mom. It looks delicious." I said, and tucked in. as soon as I finished breakfast, I was out and to the sanctuary of my volvo. I got in, and relaxed a moment before lighting up another cigarette. I took another long drag before turning on my engine. It purred softly as I pulled out of my parking space, and headed down the long driveway.

As I was driving to school, I saw someone walking down the side of the road in the rain. It must be the new girl everyone has been talking about. Maybe if they are occupied with her for awhile, they would leave me alone, I thought grimly.

As soon as I pulled into the parking lot of the school, I stubbed out my cigarette, and got out of my car, heading over to where jasper was leaning against alice's Yellow Porsche.

"Hey man, whats up?" Jasper said with his slight southern drawl.

I gave a noncommital shrug, not really in the mood to talk. Jasper nodded, and went back to talking with Alice.

Jasper was always good like that. He could tell when I wanted to talk and when I didn't. It definately eliminated a lot of meaningless chitchat. He was my best man for a reason. even if he was snogging my sister...

The bell rang a few moments later, and we all headed inside to our classes.

When I got to lunch, I saw the new girl again, sitting with that group of sluts, Jessica, Lauren, and Tanya. Great, so she was going to be one of them? Just what this school needs, another two faced fake slut trying to get into my pants.

Suddenly, Emmett started laughing heartily, and I looked over at him, curious as to what happened. I saw chocolate milk all over the table, and some dripping from his nose, and decided that it would probably be better if I didnt investigate this one. Rosalie was looking at him like she was going to hit him if he did it again, and Alice was just laughing .

I looked back over towards the new girl, feeling a pair of eyes on me, and saw a pair of tired chocolate brown eyes staring back at me. As soon as she was caught staring, she quickly looked away, hiding her face in her hair. Good, maybe she got the hint. Not interested.

My day just got even better when I made it to Biology, and she was sitting at my table. She looked shocked, and slightly scared to see me there. I was a little pissed, because if she was anything like her new friends, I wanted nothing to do with her. So I tried to make it pretty fucking clear when I sat down as far away from her as humanly possible. I didn't even so much as look at her during class.

As soon as class was done, I headed straight to history for a period of mind numbing droning, until I practically raced back to my volvo for a cigarette, and drove back home.

As soon as I was home, I went straight to my room, and did my homework, only to find a new tune in my head that I couldn't seem to get out of it. So I went downstairs to my piano, and started playing the melody in hopes of getting it out of my head.

I played the first bit of the song that I could think of over and over again until I retired early for the night, not wanting to bother staying up any longer.


	3. Chapter 3: Whiskey Lullabuy

**Hello again! Yeah, All nighter, So.. I am still writing. moving forward, You all want to know why you can smell whiskey, right right? Sorry for the mean cliff hanger! oki! You won't even really have to wait for it! R&R**

**Stephanie Meyer owns absolutely everything. *pout***

Chapter 3

_BPOV  
_

I stepped into my house, and was greeted with the smell of whiskey. Immediately, I looked around for the source, hoping to whoever the hell might be up there that my Charlie hadn't already given up on quitting.

I walked in as quietly as I could, and suddenly, felt myself pushed against the wall, Charlie pinning me there by my shoulders.

"You're dripping water all over my goddamned floor you little bitch!" He slurred. His breathe was heavy with the smell of alcohal, and I felt myself cringe, and start to shake a little. I should have known he wouldn't last. He never did the last few times he said he quit. He always just ended up drinking again, and being even worse after.

"Charlie, you promised you wouldn't drink anymore!" I said, trying to suppress the tears of betrayal threatening to escape my eyes.

"Bullshit. This is my house, I make the goddamned money, so I can do whatever the hell I fucking want. It aint your place to tell me what to do!" He said before he shoved his fist into my ribs so hard that my already fragile bones cracked a little, and I started seeing stars, my breathe taken away. I would have slumped to the floor if he hadn't still had me pinned to the wall with his other hand.

Before I could recover from that blow, he let me drop to the ground, and kicked me again in the rib. and again, and again. I started coughing, whimpering in pain. I knew if I stayed quiet though, than this would pass faster.

"What are you whimpering about girl! You know you deserve this! Its your fault I'm drinkin' in the first place! You killed your mother, and our little girl!" He said before placing another, much harder kick to my ribs, that almost made me pass out. I felt my vision going in and out as i gasped, trying to take in air.

"I'm sorry... I..." I said, traitorous tears escaping my eyes.

"How DARE you apologize? You don't have the RIGHT to apologize! You should be the one dead!" He said as he picked me up, just to throw me into our brand new end table. I landed against the new lamp, and it shattered against me, slicing the back of my neck, and my cheek. I tried to get up, but he hit me once more, and I felt myself collapse, as my head hit the coffee table. Everything went black after that.

I woke up, I dont even know how many hours later. My head was throbbing, and I could barely move it hurt so much. Charlie was obviously upstairs snoring by now. I slowly tried to get up, but got lightheaded, and almost fell back down. I braced myself against the wall and slowly started making my way back upstairs. I went into the bathroom and took a shower, hoping to soothe some of the injuries. When I took off my clothes, I looked in the mirror, my bones jutting out from my skin from how thin I was. Some of my ribs looked broken, and almost my entire abdomin was black and blue. There were some areas where the skin broke, and my lip was bloody. So was the back of my neck. I sighed, and went into the shower, cringing at first, but knowing it would atleast relax my muscles.

How stupid could I be? How could I actually believe he would stop this time, just because we had a change of scenery? But then again, he was right. I deserved this. I deserved everything he had to dish out and more.

As I finished, I gingerly put on baggy t-shirt and very slowly made my way to my room where I gently laid down on my bed, and waited for sleep to claim me.

_"Mom! Mom!" I screamed as I gagged on smoke. I couldn't see her, but I could hear her scream. I heard the baby cry, and then neither one of them made a sound again._

_ I searched frantically for them, I Could feel the flames licking at my skin, burning away at my flesh for my sins, and suffocating me. Then I found them... _

I woke up screaming, as I usually did, only an hour after I fell asleep. I sat there panting. I started coughing from the pain it caused me. Tears were running down my eyes from the dream. I knew at this point I wouldn't be able to sleep again, so I slowly started on my homework. When that ran out, I started writing for the rest of the night, until it was time for me to get up for school. This was my usual routine.

When I got up, I get dressed in another baggy t-shirt and my hoodie, and put my hair down to hide neck. I put on some make up to hide the bruising on my face, and very carefully walked downstairs. I made sure to be out the door this morning before charlie would be awake, even though it would make me a good hour early to school.

It was raining again, suprise suprise. Although today it was freezing, it couldn't have been more than 35 degrees out. by the time I got to the school, and realized it was still locked up, I was shaking so hard I could barely stand. I slowly sat down at one of the tables outside, and curled up, hissing in pain, and coughing, my breathing comming in a bit ragged for a moment. Damn... Charlie did a good job this time.

People started showing up awhile later. Jessica, Lauren, and Tanya approached me soon after.

"So, like.. you think its FUNNY to attack people with tennis rackets? Better watch your back, Swan. I will make your life a living HELL. You should have kept a good thing when you had it" Jessica said, placing her hands on her hips.

"Please. I don't know about you, but my loser radar went off upon arrival with this leper." Lauren added, popping on her bubblegum.

"Oh.. And I saw you eyeing Eddy. Keep away, you wouldn't want to infect him, would you? Besides, hes SO mine." Tanya said, and grinned. The three of them walked off, but not before "Accidentally" knocking my books off the table into the mud.

I glared after them, but didn't say anything. I just didn't have the strength today. second day of school, and I was already begging to be put out my misery. When the bell rang, I slowly made my way to my classes. I made it through my first several periods with little more problems then snide remarks from the three bitches. They would occassionally trip me in the halls, but other than the fact that due to certain circumstances, it hurt like hell, it didn't bother me TOO much.. nothing I wasn't used to. Different school, same bitches.

By lunch, I decided there was absolutely no way in hell I was going to the cafeteria. Its not like I was going to be eating anyway. I made my way to the back of the school, and went out the back door. I leaned against the wall, and carefully slid down, wincing onto the ground, and started searching frantically in my bag for my something, anything to take away the pain, if not for a little while.

"What are you doing out here?" Said an annoyed, yet pure velvet voice. I looked up, and It was Edward standing there, staring, no GLARING at me. I started crumbling. I hadn't even done a damned thing to him, and he felt the need to be the biggest asshole in the world to me? with everything else, I snapped.

"What the hell is your problem? I haven't said two words to you. I Don't think theres any way I could have done anything to offend you, unless you can see into the future! What have I done to deserve this from you too?" I said, then I stood up, but winced, my head swimming, my vision going out of focus. I managed to get ahold of myself, and braced myself against the wall, and acted like nothing just happenned "So?"

He was still staring at me, but with a mixture of shock, and a very slight look of concern. Almost immediately it went back to a cold glare. "I don't have to explain myself to you. I dont like girls like you and Tanya and her gang." he said, taking a drag off his cigarette, before tossing it aside, and starting to go inside.

"Get over yourself. I have nothing to do with them. and its none of your business anyway." I said. I didn't know why his actions and words effected me so much, but I could feel the hot tears starting to form in my eyes.

He turned around, and looked like he was going to retort, when I stood up straight to turn around, I didnt want him to see my tears. But I moved too fast, and suddenly the world started swimming around me again, and whatever he was saying got fuzzy.

Then the blackness engulfed me.


	4. Chapter 4: Fear

**So yeah, On a Roll! Chapter 4 up for all of you! or well.. The one of you that has reviewed thus far! Thanks for the review! Keep on reading! R&R makes me happy. very happy.**

**Stephanie Meyers owns all. Obviously**

**Chapter 4**

_EPOV_

The next morning I woke up to that same god awful alarm clock, and went outside for my morning cigarette. For some reason I couldn't get that new girl out of my head this morning. She was with Tanya and her gang, So obviously she would end up just like them. But there was something about those tired chocolate eyes.

Whatever, it has nothing to do with me. The last thing I need is another shallow bitch trying to get in my pants.

And with that, I got up, and got ready for school. I went downstairs for breakfast, and Esme handed me a plate of eggs and sausage. "Good morning sweetie. Is everything okay? You went to bed before dinner last night." She said, concerned laced in her soft green eyes.

"Yeah, Everythings fine mom, I was just tired. Long day at school. Thank you for breakfast." I said, and started eating.

"You've been tired a lot... you're not coming down with something are you?" She said, in typical Esme fashion, fretting.

"No, Really, I'm fine." I managed a smile for her, before i swallowed down my orange juice. I finished my breakfast, and put my dishes in the sink before kissing her on the cheek.

"Alright... just make sure you wear a jacket, it's going to be cold out today." she said, handing me my leather jacket I discarded downstairs the night prior. She smiled warmly at me as I headed to the door. "Have a good day at school Edward."

When I got to school, and got out of my car I gave a small shiver. goddamn, It really was fucking cold. Sitting at one of the tables was the new girl, with her new bitch gang around her talking. Tanya and the other girls went in before her, then she made her way inside. I noticed then how incredibly thin she was. you could see the bones in her cheeks, and how pale she was. Probably just another girl trying to fit into a size zero.

I just shook my head and headed inside for classes. By lunch I was begging for a cigarette. Tanya and jessica had hit on my enough to leave a permanent taste of bile in the back of my throat. So instead of going to the cafeteria, I went straight to the back entrance, went outside, and pulled out a cigarette. As soon as I lit up that sweet cancer stick and took a long drag, I felt some of my stress from the day melt away.

A moment later, the door opened, and the new girl walks outside. At first, I figured she was just lost, but then she sat down, in MY spot. She started rumagging through her backpack for something. It didn't seem like she was going to leave, and I really didn't want another one of Tanya's friends to make a pass at me. I might end up attacking the next one who did.

"What are you doing out here?" I asked, putting as much venom into my voice as I could, glaring at her. I wanted her to leave. Get out of my space, and let me have my smoke in peace.

"What the hell is your problem? I haven't said two words to you. I Don't think theres any way I could have done anything to offend you, unless you can see into the future! What have I done to deserve this from you too?" She shouted at me. I was shocked to say the least. None of the girls here every yelled at me. They just tried to sweet talk me. then the moment she said that, it almost looked like she was going to faint. Her eyes looked more tired than the day before with deep circles around her chocolate brown orbs. her skin was so pale it looked like she was going to die, and she seemed in pain. "so?" she shouted, bringing me out of my reverie, and then the shock wore off, and I was pissed again. How dare she talk to me like that? She comes and invades my private time, then has the nerve to yell at me?

"I don't have to explain myself to you. I dont like girls like you and Tanya and her gang." I said with disgust, deciding I was done with this situation. I took one last drag of my cigarette and threw it aside. I was about to head inside, when she started talking again. I would have kept walking, but what she said next suprised me.

"Get over yourself. I have nothing to do with them. and its none of your business anyway." She said to me. For some reason it looked like she was crying. She quickly turned around to try and hide it from me, and it seemed like she lost her balance. Suddenly she was on the ground, unconscious.

"Shit!" I cursed, and kneeled down beside her, and checked her pulse. granted, I wasn't a fan of Tanya and her friends, and any new lapdogs they acquired, but I wasnt heartless.

Her pulse was there, but it was a little unsteady for my liking, so i picked her up. She groaned a little in pain, her back arching, but her eyes didnt open. She couldnt have weighed more than 65 pounds. I brought her straight to my car, knowing the nurse probably couldnt help too much, she would need a hospital. I put her in the passanger seat, and buckled her in. She groaned again as my hand brushed her ribs with the buckle. I furroughed my brows. She seemed to be really injured. That wasnt normal. For anyone. I quickly got into my side of the car and started it. I pulled out of the parking lot and started heading towards forks hospital. a couple minutes later, she stirred, and her eyes opened. for a moment, her eyes held more pain then I had ever seen. not just physical.. but emotional. then her guard came up, and they became defensive.

"hey.. Where are we going.. why am I in your car...?" She said, obviously still dazed.

"To a hospital. You just passed out, and I think you need to go."

"Why.. I thought you hated 'girls like me'" She said, throwing my own words back in my face.

For a moment it worked, I was angry. but I looked at her, and there was no way I could stay mad for some reason. "What happened to you?"

She looked away "Nothing. I just fell down the stairs yesterday... " She said.

I didn't know what to believe. I didn't know what kind of injuries she had, but I knew there must be something serious, but I dropped it. It was obvious she wasn't going to talk about it. "Whats your name?"

She seemed suprised that I would ask that, and she looked down, her cheeks turning the most delicious red color. wait.. delicious? "um.. It's Bella.. Bella Swan..." She said quietly, suddenly sounding very shy.

"Edward Cullen. Nice to meet you, Bella. I guess. Oh, and I'm not full of myself." I don't know why, but I suddenly felt the need to try and cheer her up, or to atleast piss her off, anything but that horrible pain in her eyes.

"You automatically hated me because you thought I was like Tanya, who let me guess, spends every waking moment trying to infect you with her stds..." she said, sounding irritated. I couldnt help myself, I started laughing.

"yeah, pretty much. Not going to lie, Anything associated with her makes me gag." I said, still chuckling.

"Don't blame you there... Those three are pretty disgusting... but Why did you have to judge me like that...? They approached me, not the other way around... I didn't want their attention.. " She said looking down, looking a little amused, then she sighed and muttered "I really would rather be without anyones attention."

"Sorry, this is Forks. You just entered a town where everyone has grown up together, and known eachother forever. You are new, so you are a novelty. Trust me, I know what its like." I said honestly.

"You do?" She asked, looking at me curiously.

"Yeah, my family and I moved here from Alaska four years ago. I still don't think they have gotten over the novelty of it."

"Lovely.. thats inspiring news..." She said, looking thuroughly bemused at the idea of being a novelty for four years.

"Look... I.. Im sorry I fucking judged you off the bat."

"Its okay. Its probably better you stay away anyways..." She said quietly, almost so quietly that I didn't hear her. Then the sadness came back to her eyes.

"Why do you say that...?" I asked, not believing there could possibly be a reason that people should stay away from her. Now that I was talking to her, I was finding her thuroughly intriguing. Everything she said was suprising me.

"Nevermind..." she said, curling up, but then she winced so hard, that I nearly slammed on the breaks.

"Bella, are you okay?" I asked, scared that she may have injured something more.

She nodded, her face drained of any color that was there. I just shook my head, and sped up to get to the hospital. I didn't believe her. When I got there, I got out, and quickly opened the door on her side. she slowly got up, but nearly collapsed again, so I put her arm around my shoulder, and helped her into the hospital.

Suddenly she started panicking. "I can't go in there! I can't!" I looked at her shocked.

"You have to, you're obviously hurt pretty badly! you need to go in there!" I said, walking faster. but she let go of my shoulder, and shook her head, her eyes wide. she looked terrified of something.

"I can't.. Really.. I can't.'

"You don't have much of a choice." I said before I picked her up, much to her protests. I brought her to the main desk. "Hello, Can you ask Dr. Cullen to set up a room. I'm his son, Edward."

"Of course Edward." She smiled, and made a call. "you know where to go." she said, and pointed to the door.

I nodded my thanks, and carried bella towards my fathers exam room. She had gone rigid in my arms, she really seemed terrified. I started rubbing soothing circles into her back, hoping to calm her down, and it seemed to work a little bit.

When we got into the office, I set her down on the bed, and put a blanket over her, she was freezing.

A few minutes later, my father walked into the room, and looked over at me, then at Bella. "Hello Edward. Whose this? Can you tell me what happened?" he said.

"This is Bella Swan, the girl who just moved here. She just suddenly fainted at school, and I think she has some injuries.. I am guessing her ribs, based off of where she was reacting from pain wise." I said, and carlisle nodded.

"Hello Bella. Do you mind if I check your abdomin..?" Carlisle asked her, with as much warmth as he could put in there, hoping to ease her tension.

"Hello.. Mr. Cullen.. I.. um.. Anything in this room.. stays confidential.. right...?" She said quietly.

"Well.. You are a minor... so If its anything major, I will be required to call your parents." He said. Neither one of us missed the very quickl flash of fear that went through her eyes.

"I dont think that will be necessary.. I'm fine, really.. please, can you not call him? Hes the new police chief.. so he's really busy, and I dont want him to be worried. please...?"

"If its something serious though, I will have to."

She finally nodded slowly in defeat.

"It will be okay Bella. My dad is a good doctor." I said, trying to get some of the fear out of her eyes.

Carlisle then started taking her pulse, and listened with a stethoscope. He took her weight, which you could tell startled him. his face went a little pale when he read it. he also took some blood samples.

However neither one of us were prepared for what we saw when he lifted her shirt enough to care for her ribs. It was entirely covered in black and blue. there was even some broken skin in some places. and atleast four of her ribs were broken, the rest all bruised.

"Bella... Who did this to you?" Carlisle asked quietly, though there was burning anger laced with his tone. whoever did this was a monster. I was seeing red myself. who could possibly do this to anyone... particularly her?

"No one.. I fell down the stairs the wrong way.." She said. She was lying. I could tell, and so could Carlisle. I knew he could.

Carlisle looked at her, begging her to tell the truth "are you sure..?"

"Yes. Im sure." She said, a little too quickly, and with a bite to her voice.

"And are you aware your weight should be around 110 pounds. you are about 45 pounds underweight..." I was horrified when I heard that. No wonder she fainted. She would die if she didnt start gaining some weight.

"I am. I... um.. I've just been siick for awhile. I've been trying to gain it back.." she played with her fingers. again she was lying. this was a lot more serious than I thought.

"You are going to do it a hell of a lot faster." I said, even though I wasn't the doctor.

"He's right. You need to eat. I am afraid I am going to have to call your father. your life in whats at stake. " Carlisle said. "First I will wrap those ribs for you though. Edward, would you mind staying with her while i get what I need?"

"Yeah, sure Carlisle." I said, and sat down next to the bed, and looked at her as carlisle left.

Bella looked so scared again. she was shaking. Why was she so terrified..? I started rubbing soothing circled on her back again, trying to calm her down. She stayed silent the rest of the time there. Carlisle came back a little while later and wrapped her ribs.

"Your father will be here soon to take you home, alright?"

She nodded timidly, and curled up. her heart monitor was going much faster than usual. she was obviously terrified.

"Shhh... It's okay. He will just take you home, probably feed you, and everything will be okay.." I said, still trying to calm her down.

"I know.." she said quietly... for some reason, it looked like she was lying now too.

About twenty minutes later, her father showed up, and came to her. She seemed to cower infront of him.

"Bells! I was so worried when I got that call! are you okay sweety? who did this to you!" He asked. Bella didn't say anything. I figured she was probably just scared about her weight or something.

"Bella, I am going to go back to school, alright? be safe. I'm sorry again. " I said, before I stepped out of the room to give them some privacy.


	5. Chapter 5: A late night Rondevous

**Thank you for your reviews so far! Now that I have gotten some sleep, I can continue on! I am aiming to have this whole story published by the time I go to work tomorrow night. Hopefully. lol. If not, it will be soon. **

**Stephanie Meyer owns everything. I just like to do sick twisted things to her wholesome characters.**

**Chapter 5**

_**BPOV**_

I stared at my father as Edward left the room. I didn't want him to leave me alone with Charlie, but if I said anything, It would possibly incriminate Charlie, and that would be bad.

"Bella. What am I going to do with you?" Charlie said once we were alone in the room. I just looked at him. his eyes were bloodshot, like he hadn't stopped drinking since he started up yesterday.

"I dont know... _Dad. _When are you going to stop drinking? You promised this time." I said quietly, glaring at my hands on the bed. If I showed fear, it would always be worse.

He walked over me, and leaned down, and started whispering in my ear, "I don't have to justify myself to you. And I don't want you here. How many times have I told you not to go to the damned hospital. Too many questions. and the moment a finger starts being pointed at me, you know I would have to kill you. You don't want that, do you?"

I sat there and cringed at what he was saying. However, I stayed silent. "Now I am going to go Talk to Dr. Cullen, and get ready to go home. You will say you feel fine, and that you want to come home with me." I nodded very slightly.

He walked out of the room, and I was alone. Not that I minded... I was always alone, it was better that way. But for some reason, even though Edward had been a class A asshole, he had been so nice since then. He had made me feel safe, even if it was just for a couple minutes. That was not something I was used to.

As I waited for Dr. Cullen to come back with my father, I tried to make sense of Edwards actions. He had been so rude to me. I know he apologized for judging me, but that still didn't make it go away. He had no reason to think I was one of them, and yet he assumed.

Then he was there, bringing me to the hospital, in his car. He smelled amazing, and he looked amazing, and sitting that close to him had made me feel like suddenly I was the luckiest girl in the world. He talked to me like he actually cared. It was probably just because he felt bad for me. I am sure that was all.

A moment later Dr. Cullen and my father came back into the room. Dr. Cullen walked over to me, and sat down. Charlie stayed standing, but went to the other side of my bed.

"Bella, You can go home with your father now. I have discussed your health, primarily, your weight with your father, and he will be making sure you eat atleast a solid three meals a day. If you stay where you are, you could die. And about the injuries, You should be fine to go to school again in a couple days. However for the next two days, I want you to stay home."

I nodded slowly, and watched my father while Dr. Cullen talked. I knew none of this would happen. Now that he was drinking again, we would go home, I would make him dinner, clean the house, possibly get knocked around a few times, then go to bed. I hoped he would go easy on me, but probably not. I knew I would not be eating, because Now that he was drinking again, he wouldn't want me to anyway. Thats how this all started. I didn't just one day express the urge to look like Kate Moss. I wasn't allowed to eat. Charlie would tell me I was fat, and he didn't want to pay to make me fat. So he stopped allowing me to eat regularly. For awhile I would still eat lunch food. But then I noticed, it seemed to make me feel braver. I couldn't control that he hit me, I couldn't control that he drank, but I could control this. I could control what I ate.

After a few years of this, when I started getting close to the size I am now, some sort of paternal instinct had kicked in, and he started telling me I should eat more. He still didn't want me to eat his dinners, because those were supposed to be for HIM, but he would put other foods in the house. Cereal, eggs, etc. He would tell me he wanted me to eat, and start punishing me if I didn't. Well, I never did. I refused to relinquish the one bit of control I had left. So here I was. I really was just as fucked up as he was. But then again.. I deserved it. He didn't. He didn't deserve to lose his Wife and his baby daughter.

Dr. Cullen and my father talked a little longer, and then the papers were signed, and I left the hospital with my father, being wheeled out to his cruiser. For good show, he helped me in, and then he got on the other side. As soon as his door was closed, and he was leaving, he glared at me.

"You're trying to make me look like a bad father, aren't you? How dare you go here? What the hell did you tell that doctor?"

"Nothing. I told him I fell down the stairs. And I told him I had just been sick for awhile" I said quietly, hoping this would appease him.

"Thats bullshit. Then how come he kept looking at me like I did something wrong?" Charlie said, getting angrier. He was speeding. I hated it when he sped.

"Dad.. I really didn't tell him anything." I said,staring at my knees. "Maybe hes just not as stupid as all the other doctors before..." I said so quietly after that he wouldn't hear.

"When we get home, you are going to clean up your goddamned mess from last night. Then you are going to make my dinner, get your homework done, and tomorrow, you will go back to school. I will not have you lazing about the house for two days. If anyone asks, you will tell them you felt better, and didn't want to end up behind on your work, because you just got here. To I make myself understood?" He said, his face set into stone. Who called it? That would be me.

"Yes Dad." Was all I said, expecting nothing left, and I leaned back in the seat until we got home. He got out of the car, and just went inside, not even asking if I needed help. Like I was suprised. I got up slowly out of the car, and almost collapsed. I caught myself on the car, and slowly made my way inside. I went over to the lamp that broke last night, and started cleaning it up. The glass left cuts in my hand. I then scrubbed the blood off the floor, and went to the bathroom to make his dinner. I made him steak and potatoes. One of his favorites, even if the smell of the steak made me feel sick.

I put the plate down infront of him, and went upstairs to do my homework. I had all of it finished within an hour, especially considering I missed Biology. When it was all done, I stared at the clock a few moments. I wasn't sure If I even wanted to attempt to sleep tonight. After awhile, you tend to get sick of waking up every night screaming an hour after you fell asleep. However, I needed as much rest as I could manage.

_The smoke filled my lungs as I ran around desperately searching mother and little sister. I could hear them, they couldn't be too much farther away. Suddenly a beam of wood fell down infront of me, engulfed in fire. "Mom! Mom!" I screamed, gagging on the smoke._

_ My eyes were watering so much from the smoke, It was making finding them so much harder. I could hear Leah crying, and I could hear my mother screaming and crying out to me, trying to get me to save her. I kept looking around, trying to find her, but eventually the screaming stopped, the crying stopped. I searched more, the flames licking up my legs, burning my flesh as I ran. I was getting light headed, I couldn't breathe. Thats when I saw them. They were there, dead, the flames had burnt their flesh, leaving them shiny, red, and covered in blood. Their clothes were burned away, and their burnt eyes were wide open, staring up like they were staring at god._

I woke up screaming, and muffled my face with my pillow, tears running down my cheeks. I was shaking. I hated that dream.. Why must I relive that moment every night? why must I see my mother and Leah like that every night? Oh.. Right, because it's my fault. I deserve to see it every night. I did that to them.

As soon as I started calming down, I heard angry footsteps making their way down the hall. I quickly tried to act like I had been asleep still. Suddenly my door slammed open, and there Charlie stood, looking down on me with a mixture of hate, and something else I couldn't place.

"I... I'm sorry.. I had a bad dream." I stuttered out, still shaken from the dream.

"How dare you say that name in this house?" He screamed at me, and climbed over me on the bed, grabbing my shoulders and shaking me.

"Say what name? I'm sorry, I was sleeping!" I begged for him to understand.

"You said your mothers name. You have no right to say that name!" He said as he slapped me. I cringed.

" I have no control over what I say when I'm asleep, _Charlie_" I said, but he would have none of it. he pulled me out from under my covers, and threw me to the floor. I gasped in pain, but slowly got up.

"you know better then to say that name in this house." Charlie yelled, then stormed out of my room. Atleast he had gone easy on me.

I had no desire to stick around at this point. I needed some fresh air. So I waited for Charlie to go to bed before I put on my jeans, t-shirt, and hoodie. I quietly made my way downstairs, and out the front door, and just started walking. I didn't know where I was going, but I knew I just had to get away for a few hours.

It was colder out tonight than it was this morning, and it was still raining out. Before long I felt myself start to shiver. I could see the park up ahead, so I headed in that direction. There was a large Gazebo in it that would shelter me from the rain.

Once I got there, I sat down, and curled up, trying to warm up again, but it was freezing out, and I was drenched. Maybe this walk wasn't such a good idea. All they would find in the morning is a bella shaped popsicle.

I sat there for awhile, my head on my knees until I heard someone step onto the gazebo. He didn't seem to notice me. He was wearing a black leather jacket, and a sweater underneith.

I blinked a little, watching the person who had their back turned to me. Then I sneezed. Suddenly, the stranger turned around, and saw me. It was Edward, In all his bronze haired Adonis glory. His eyes went from annoyed at being interrupted, to startled, then concerned.

"Bella, What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at home, resting?" he asked, sounding maybe a little irritated that I wasn't following doctors orders.

"I um.. " I was trying to think of a reason, then I decided to stick as close to the truth, without being incriminating as possible. " I c-couldn't s-sleep... I needed s-some fresh air." I stuttered, looking down. I didn't notice that I was still shivering, I had just started feeling numb instead.

"Your freezing." he said suddenly, his tone laced with concern, as he pulled his jacket off and draped it over my shoulders, leaning infront of me. He looked even more glorious up close, my heart was beating, and the smell of his jacket was intoxicating. So many thoughts were running through my head at once, but the biggest one was, _why is he being so nice to me still?_

"I-I'm S-s-sorry." I said, looking down, afraid to meet his eyes. He shouldn't have to share his own alone time with me. He shouldn't have to be nice to me just because he felt bad.

"For what?" He asked, looking truely confused as to what I could possibly be apologizing for.

"For b-bothering you... You d-d-don't have to b-be n-nice to me... I know you are just d-d-doing it because you feel bad.." I said quietly, shivering hard still, "But you don't have to! honestly. I-Im fine!"

"That is one of the most absurd things I have ever heard." He said, rolling his eyes, sitting down next to me. "I am not just being nice to you because I feel bad. I like you, Bella Swan. Your interesting."

I blinked, looking at him, my cheeks flushing, and my heat suddenly fluttering. Wait, why am I so excited just because he told me he likes me?

"Your not getting any warmer.. You shouldn't be out here.." he said quietly, changing the subject again, looking at me. He was right, I was still shivering, my teeth chattering. "Come on, want to go for a ride?"

I looked over at him confused. Did he mean me? well there is no one else around. so obviously. "A ride..? where too..?" I said, looking at him.

"You'll see." He said, and took my hand, pulling me to my feet. I felt something like a suddent current run between our hands. but it didn't feel unpleasant. quite the contrary. It felt amazing, warm, safe, it made my hair stand on end. I dont know if he noticed it or not, but he started walking, dragging me towards his car.

The rain pelted us until we got into the safety of his car. He opened my door for me, and let me in, before rushing to the other side, and getting in. He immediately turned on his car, and with it, the heat. I was still shivering, so he turned the heat up, and looked over at me. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Y-yeah.. of course." I was already starting to feel myself warm up.

"alright." He said, sounding a little unsure then. He started driving, heading towards a direction I didn't know. "Are you hungry at all?" He asked, and looked over at me, and I shook my head. He didn't seem to pleased by this. "You should eat. I know of somewhere in Port Angelos that is still serving..." he said, seemingly more to himself than to me.

"No no, it's alright.. I had a big dinner... you know Charlie... I mean, my dad. He was worried, so he pratically shoved food down my throat." I forced a laugh. Edward seemed to relax at this.

"Alright then. So why couldn't you sleep.. If you don't mind me asking? You look like you could use a good nights sleep." I took that moment to find a particularly interesting looking hole in my jeans to pick at.

"I just.. I get nightmares. I can never get more than an hours sleep a night.. if that..." I said quietly. He looked at me shocked, and his eyebrows furroughed.

"How long has this been going on? That isn't healthy."

"It oddly enough.. It wasn't quite as bad when it started, seven years ago.. I would be able to go back to sleep after, and it wouldnt happen every night. and up till when I moved here, it wouldn't necessarily happen every night, so I would still get some sleep. Ever since I moved here though.. Its worse." I said, staring at the hole on my jeans. He was watching me, and not saying a word.

"Bella.. Have you thought about seeing someone..?" He finally asked, and I shook my head quickly.

"No. Well, I mean I have.. but they don't work." I said quickly and looked out the window, trying to portray that I really didn't want to talk about it anymore.

"Bella..." He said, but didn't say anything else. He looked like he wanted to, however he looked like he was fighting a battle with himself.

None the less, I loved it when he said my name. I loved it when he spoke period. His voice was like velvet. "What about you, what are you doing out this late at night?"

He looked at me, and thought for a moment before responding. "Wanted some time to think." he said, before turning back to the road.

"I'm sorry, I imagine you probably arent getting much thinking done..." I said, feeling guilty yet again that I had spoiled his evenning.

"Will you please stop apologizing? You have absolutely nothing to apologize for." He said, starting to look a little irritated again, but concerned as well. "However.. I will have to bring you home soon. I am getting rather tired.. And you need some rest. I guess its going to be a couple days till your back in school..?"

I sighed, a little sad that this was ending, but I would never complain. "No.. Actually, I will be in tomorrow. I um.. I don't want to fall behind, I just started. And I feel fine." I said, saying the line Charlie told me to give.

Edward looked thoughtful for a moment. "You shouldn't be going to school tomorrow."

"I really need to Edward." I said, trying to portray what I would never be able to say, that I had no choice. I had no control.

He pulled into my driveway, and turned off his lights. "Then how about I give you a ride to school tomorrow morning. So you aren't walking in the rain.."

"oh no no! I couldn't possibly accept that! It would be far too much of an inconvenience for you!" I said, shocked, I really didn't want to be more of a burden than I already was.

"Really, Its no problem, in fact, I insist upon it. I'll pick you up at Six-thirty. That way we could grab some breakfast before we go to school." He said. He was trying to feed me again. I had no excuse to get out of it.

"A-Alright... Tomorrow morning, I will be ready for six-thirty. Thank you for the ride home.. and everything." I took off his jacket, and handed it to him before getting out of his car.

"Goodnight Bella. Try to get some sleep." He said, and looked at me seriously, before leaving.

I went back inside, and looked around, glad to find it still silent, and slowly snuck up to my room, where I would sit reading the rest of the night until it was time for me to get ready for school. To get ready for Edward to pick me up for school.


	6. Chapter 6: Kidnapping Bella

**Hello Again! I keep wishing for reviews, but maybe I just haven't given enough time before chapters to get them? Highly possible.. But I am on a roll! I want to keep writing! the suspense of whats going to happen is killing me as well, since I write the story as the character in it. I try not to know whats going to happen either! mwahaha. I have basic ideas. but thats about it. Sorry for any mistakes, because I am sometimes too lazy to repost the chapter after I realize there are a few typos in there, since I never edit. You get how it comes straight out of my fingertips, hense the speed in which you get it. I dont see the point in reposting for like 4 small typos in one chapter. maybe eventually I will! okidoki! I will stop jabbering. Enjoy chapter 6.**

**Oh yea, and incase ya haven't figured it out, Stephanie Meyer owns all.**

**Chapter 6**

_**EPOV**_

I drove away from her house, replaying the nights events in my head. What was she doing out there in this weather? She was told to stay home, and here she was, out in the freezing rain! That girl is so infuriating!

But then I realized, there must be something else to it. Maybe she was running away from something? What could break an angel like her? Wait. Angel? Where did that come from?

But she really was beautiful, even despite how thin she was, and how pale. she had these deep chocolate eyes I could just melt into, and these pouty pink lips. the way she spoke, the way her mind seemed to work, was a strong mystery I wanted to solve.

Most of all though, I wanted to protect her. I felt the need to protect her. Whatever was hurting her, and causing her to hurt herself. Whatever caused that excruciating pain in her eyes, I wanted to protect her from it. I wanted to be the one to keep her safe. If I had a say in it, Bella would never be hurt again.

What am I thinking? I just met her! Hell, I didn't even like her until today. _Thats a lie_. I liked her from he first time I saw her. whether I chose to admit it or not. When I first gazed into those chocolate brown eyes, I knew there was something about them that would haunt me forever.

Why would she think so little of herself? She apologized for absolutely everything, the most absurd things. Things she had absolutely no need to apologize for.

These thoughts plagued me until I got home. As soon as I was home, I went upstairs to my bedroom, and put on some Debussy, hoping to calm my nerves a little. Why could I not stop thinking about her? She was just a girl.

_No she isnt._ I knew better than to think that. She wasn't just like every other girl. She was different. She was positively stunning, she had a beautiful heart, and a beautiful mind. However... She also was broken. Maybe I could put the pieces back together?

That was bullshit. I couldn't even put my own pieces back together. I barely could function on a normal human level. How can I help her, if I cant even deal with my own issues? I will have to. I have to help her.

Those were the thoughts that I fell asleep to.

I woke in the morning to that horrible screeching next to my head, and immediately swatted at it until it turned off. I went outside and smoked a cigarette, staring out at the forest around my house. I would be seeing Bella again in a little under an hour.

I quickly got ready, choosing to wear a button down grey T-shirt this time, before I slid my jacket over it. As I made it downstairs, My mother looked up at me with suprise.

"Edward! You're up early! I'm sorry, but breakfast isnt ready yet." Esme said.

"Going out for breakfast." I said to her. "I have to run, I love you mom." I said as I kissed my mother on the cheek and left, going out to my car. I made it to Bella's house a little before I was supposed to be there.

Bella came out minutes later, and made her way over to my car. The dark circles looked worse. She hadnt slept at all last night. It was starting to scare me.

She got into the car a moment later, and buckled herself in, wincing a little at her ribs. "Good morning." I said to her, smiling at her. "You look lovely this morning.", and she really did, Especially when the blush flowed up her cheeks in the most beautiful way. She was wearing some color for once, a royal blue blousse, that was still too big for her, but the color looked lovely against her skin. She was also wearing a pair of loose jeans, and that black hoody. I was starting to think I would have to burn that goddamned hoody eventually. It hid her from view, which I am sure was probably the intent behind it.

"I um.. Thank you." She said, seeming embarressed to be getting a compliment. "Good morning to you too." Then she went silent, staring straight ahead. She looked dead from exhaustion.

"Are you alright..? Did you get any more sleep?" I said, reaching out, wanting to gently pull her face towards me, but deciding against it, and letting my hand drop back to the arm rest in the center.

"I'm fine. No, didn't get much sleep, but I'm okay, I'll manage." She said, giving me a small smile that never reached her eyes. She looked so tired that I had half a mind not to go to school at all, and to just make sure she rested.

"Are you sure you want to go to school today? You don't look very good. If you would like, If you dont want to be here, you could come to my home, and sleep there instead? Im sure my mom wouldn't mind. She would love you." I said, hoping to convince her.

"no no, thats fine, I really should go." She said, looking down at her lap. her face was pale, and she didnt look so good. when she sneezed, thats when I pulled a U-turn. she looked up, shocked. " Where are we going?"

"Back to my place. I'm sorry, but I cannot in good conscience let you go to school like this." I said firmly, hoping she wouldn't argue with me.

"Really.. I'm fine." She said looking at me. I could tell she wasn't.

"please, for me? So I'm not worried all day?" I said, hoping I could use her selfless nature to make her agree.

She looked down, and slowly nodded. "Alright. but you know you don't have to worry about me."

"Too late." I said to her, and grinned a little at my triumph. A couple minutes later, I pulled back into my parking space at my house, and she looked up at my house with wide eyes.

"Wow... Your house is beautiful.." She said with slight awe in her voice. It made me chuckle a little bit.

"It's nicer inside. come on." I said as I got out of the car, and went to her side to open her door. She stepped out slowly, and I took her elbow to help her out. When we got inside, my mother looked up from the table where her, Alice, and Emmett all sat eating their breakfast before school.

"Edward, I thought you were going out for breakfast before school?" She said, before she looked over at Bella. Immediately Esme's eyes filled with worry at seeing her.

"I was. Mom, this is Bella, Bella this is mom. and They are Alice, and Emmett, my sibblings." I said as i motionned to each one in turn for Bella.

"Um.. Its Nice to meet you all.. You have a lovely home..." Bella said quietly. "I'm Sorry for intruding, Mrs. Cullen."

"Nonsence! And call me Esme. You are welcome here any time. Why don't you both sit down and have some breakfast." she said, smiling, the worry never leaving her eyes.

"Yeah! Come sit next to me!" Alice called from her place at the table. She was grinning from ear to ear.

"Alright." Bella said before she slowly sat down beside Alice, and I sat on the other side of her. Emmett was shoveling down eggs and sausage into his mouth, from his mountain full of food as usual.

"Hey. Your the new girl, arent you?" emmett said between bites. "What brings you here with Eddy boy?" I grimaced at the name he gave me.

"I will be right back actually. Mom, could you come with me?" I asked right after she set a plate down infront of Bella to eat, filled with eggs, sausage, bacon, and a couple pancakes. She really loaded up the plate for her.

"Of course honey, Excuse me for a moment, Bella. Dig in, Don't be shy." She gave Bella a warm smile before following me out into the living room.

"So whats going on Edward? Is everything okay?" She asked, concerned lacing her features.

"Hopefully it will be. She is the girl I brought in to see dad last night at the hospital. Dad told her to stay home for a couple days to rest, but she wasn't going to do it. I really think she needs it. For some reason.. I don't feel right about leaving her alone at her house. Her father will be gone for work soon, and she would be left alone... So I brought her here. Is it okay if I miss school today?"

"Oh.. I see. Of course. Alice will bring you your work from school. I can ask her to pick up Bella's as well, if that would make her feel better?" Esme asked, looking even more worried.

"Definately. Thank you mom." I kissed her on the cheek, and hugged her.

"You know I'm proud of you for helping her like this." Esme smiled, and the pride showed in her eyes.

"Its the man you raised me to be." I smiled back at her, before we both went back into the kitchen. Emmett and alice were both already done with their breakfast, and were heading out the door, when Esme caught up with them, and asked them to bring back both of our work. They nodded, and both left.

Bella was sitting there, pushing her food around the plate. it didn't look like she had taken more than one bite of it. Immediately my stomach plumetted. She needed to eat. so I sat down next to her.

Bella looked up at me, putting her fork down. "Is everything alright? Is it really okay?" she asked.

"Of course it is. Now eat up so you can get some sleep." I said, trying to smile. I started eating my own food, hoping it would encourage her to do the same. She smiled a little, then looked down at the food, and slowly took a couple small bites, before continuing to push it around the plate.

"It's delicious. Your mother is an excellent cook." She said before putting the fork back down.

"It tastes even better the more you eat of it." I said, really hoping she would start eating the rest of it.

"I'm sorry.. I'm just not that hungry.. I guess its just because I'm tired." She said quietly, putting down her fork. Before I knew what I was doing I took her hand in mine. It was so cold.

"Please, Bella, you need to eat. You heard my father yesterday." I said, pleading with her to eat the food.

She slowly nodded, though she had a blush in her cheeks again from her hand in mine. she started eating again. She ate almost half of the eggs, and one bite of the pancakes. It was a start I guess.

"I'm full, but it was delicious. Really.." she said, and smiled a little. I nodded a little bit, and took our plates to the kitchen. I wrapped hers up, and put it in the fridge, hoping to persuade her to eat more of it later.

"Alright then. Lets head up stairs. We have a guest room you can sleep in, and I have some pajamas you can wear." I said and she stood up slowly, and followed me up the stairs. she seemed to be winded by the time we made it to the second floor, and this worried me again. I lead her over to the guest room, which had a large king sized bed with a lavender comforter, and lavender pillows. the room even had a plasma TV on the wall, and a stereo. "I'll be right back with some clothes. Why not sit down, and get comfy." I smiled at her, and left to my room to get some clothes. I came back with a pair of drawstring sweatpants, and a white t-shirt. she looked at me, and smiled a little, and took them, going into the ensuite bathroom. she came out a moment later, the clothes so large that they seemed to swallow her. However there was something pleasant about seeing her in my clothes.

She looked down, one of the most lovely blushes covering her cheeks as she stared at the carpet. "You look beautiful. don't worry." I smiled, and she blushed even more.

"Thank you Edward. I guess.. I should go to sleep then..." She said, and stared at the bed. though there was something in her eyes when she said this. Fear? why would she be afraid of sleeping. I know she said she had trouble sleeping... but to be afraid of it?

"Okay. I will be back in to check on you in a little bit. my room is just down the hall if you need anything. I will leave the door open so you know which one it is." I said, and smiled, walking out of the room, and to my own. I put on some music, and sat down on my black leather couch before pulling out a book. I wanted to make sure if she needed me, she could find me.

Almost exactly an hour later, the screaming started. I bolted up from the couch, and into the guest room, to see her in there screaming in her sleep, crying, and shaking. I went over to her, and sat down beside her, pulling her into my lap to try and wake her. "Bella. Wake up, Bella. Its just a dream!" I was horrified. What could cause someone to have nightmares like this?

She finally opened her eyes, and was shaking, her eyes bloodshot from crying, and her skin paler than before.

"Shh... Its okay. I'm right here." I said, holding her to my chest as she kept crying, hopefully letting some of it out, soaking through my shirt. She was still freezing, so I pulled her up closer, cradeling her against my chest.

"I'm so sorry.. I'm so sorry.. I didn't mean to disturb you.. You dont have to do this.. I'm sorry.. I understand if you think I'm crazy..." She said through labored breathes, crying.

"shh.. Its okay.. You have nothing to apologize for, and you are not crazy." I said softly, rubbing soothing circles into her back, hoping to calm her down. She was slowly starting to calm down when I noticed how hot her forehead was in comparison to the rest of her body. her hands were freezing, but she was definately running a temp. She needed rest, and I would do my damnest to give it to her.

"I'm sorry.." She said, finally sniffling and sitting up a little bit, her eyes glazed.

"No need to apologize" I said in my most soothing voice possible. "Would you like me to stay? Do you think it would help you sleep?" She looked startled at first by my suggestion, but then she thought about it a bit, chewing on her bottom lip.

"Alright, Thank you... You don't have to do this you know..." She said, staring down at the blankets.

"I will do anything it takes to help you." I said, and I meant anything. I meant it more than she could possibly know. I felt my heart reaching out to her, to this broken girl. I don't know if I ever could leave her again at this point.

We both laid down, and I held her to me, stroking her hair, and trying to help her fall back asleep. It seemed to be working, and she muttered a small "Thank you" before she fell asleep.

After two hours of watching her sleep, relief flooded through me, she had made it past the first hour,and even the second. Maybe this really was helping. So I let myself fall asleep too.

I woke quite awhile later, 7 hours later according to the alarm clock on the bedside table. She was still fast asleep, her breathing steady. She looked like an angel when she slept. I figured, as much as I didn't want to leave her, I should go downstairs and get some dinner for her. I slowly left the room, shutting the door behind me, and padded downstairs. Only Esme was still downstairs. Alice and Emmett were at the Hales house today.

"How is she? Poor dear looked like she could use some sleep..." Esme inquired softly.

"She's up there sleeping now. I just wanted to get some dinner for her. Is that okay?"

"Of course its okay, Edward. Don't be silly. Is she okay though? I heard screaming earlier." She asked worry again in her face. She appeared to already be thinking of Bella as one of her own.

"Yeah.. She gets really bad nightmares I think... So I decided to stay with her.. And it seemed to help." I said as I put some food on two plates for the two of us. Meatloaf with mashed potatoes and gravy and green beans. Even rolls on the side. I then made two glasses of chocolate milk, and put them on a tray. I was about to go upstairs with it, when I heard the screaming again. Esme looked alarmed, and I put the tray down, and bolted back up there. I got into the room again, and saw Bella had woken up from it, and was crying again, but trying to hide it.

"Bella, are you okay? I just went downstairs to get some dinner... " I said, looking at her, worried to death. No wonder she never slept. She didn't get a moment of peace... except when...

"Yeah... I'm fine.. I actually feel really rested... I am sorry to have disturbed you again..." She then looked at the clock, and looked shocked. "Oh wow.. I really slept for more than nine hours?" she said, completely shocked. "Thats more sleep than I have had in the last ten days combined. Thank you Edward.." She smiled, and I had to admit, she did look significantly better. she had a little color in her cheeks, and the circles had faded a little bit. not all the way, but atleast they were lighter.

"I'm glad I could help. think you are up to going downstairs for dinner..?"

Suddenly her eyes bugged out, and she looked terrified, and glanced at the clock again, seeming to fully register the time. "Oh no! Charlie! His dinner! Its past his dinner time! He wont have his dinner! I have to go! Right now!" she said, getting up quickly, and grabbing her clothes, and running into the bathroom to change. I just stared at her, shocked. This was not what I was expecting.

"Why not have some dinner first. Another half an hour wont matter, will it?" I said, not sure I beleived she would eat when she got home.

"No, I have to go now. Thank you though, and I am so sorry to be leaving like this, but I have to." she said, and she looked ready to cry as she ran out of the room. She almost fell down the stairs, but I caught her, and followed her.

"Alright, I will give you a ride then." I said, as we passed my mother, who looked worried, and a little shocked.

"Is everything alright dear?" Esme asked.

"Yes, everything is fine, I am just late getting home, and my dad will be really worried, and he has to have his dinner." Bella said to my mother. "Thank you so much for having me, and I am sorry I couldn't stay longer." she said and my mother nodded, and gave me a look that said "I'm worried' all over it. I nodded to her, agreeing with her.

I brought her to my car, and then drove her home. the car ride was silent, and she looked nervous. As soonas she got there, she gave me a look and sighed, and gave me a smile that did not reach her eyes. "Thank you so much for everything today. I will see you tomorrow at school, okay?" I nodded, still a little dumbstruck as she got out of the car, and ran into her house. I heard some yelling as I pulled away, my brows furroughing. Something was not right there.


	7. Chapter 7: Too much

**First of all, I want to thank Indunga for your awesome reviews so far! You And I hope you, and everyone else who reads this really likes it. It excites me greatly to see that you like it so far! thank you!**

Yes, Edward is finally realizing something is not right here. But we shall all have to wait and see what he chooses to do with this knowledge.

**Oh, and this chapter contains scenes of abuse, and rape. If this is too much for you, then here is the warning. this chapter will have both POVs in it.**

**Stephanie Meyer owns all.**

**Chapter 7**

_**BPOV**_

I left the comfort of Edwards car to face the wrath of Charlie. Today had been amazing. I had slept for a full nine hours at least. Somehow, when Edward held me, the nightmares stayed away. I felt safe. I felt protected, and something else. I can't quite place it.

Part of me is wondering though, Is it okay for me to have been happy today? Do I deserve to be happy after what I have done? I don't think I should be. As far as I am concerned, I should be in jail. I should be in jail for life for taking the life of two of the people most important to me. So everything I get, I take with my chin up, because I deserve it. I deserve all of it. Just as I deserve the wrath I am about to serve.

I walked into my house slowly, and there Charlie was, fuming, his breath stinking of whiskey. "You are late! The school called and said you didn't show up! I told you that you were going to school, even if the Doctor said not to! You directly disobeyed me." He shouted at me, but he wasn't done yet. It was then that I noticed that he had a friend sitting in the living room. I had never seen this man before. He had long greasy blonde hair pulled into a ponytail and cold grey eyes. "And who the hell was that boy you got out of the car of? Are you whoring yourself out now!"

I stood there, and tried to stay quiet, not wanting to anger him further.

"Well, answer me!" He yelled before he punched me hard in the gut, sending me to the floor gasping for breathe, my head spinning.

"No one... Just a friend from school... " I said, not wanting to give away too much information. I didn't know if Charlie would go after him if he knew who he was.

"oh, so you will just whore yourself out to no one then?" Said a amused sounding voice. It was the man sitting in the living room. "hm.. Interesting."

when he spoke, it sent a chill down my back, my blood turning cold. I was afraid of him. He scared me more than Charlie did right now, even with Charlie hitting me and screaming.

"And worst of fucking all, after every thing I have done for your ungrateful ass, theres no dinner on the table. James was looking forward to a good meal too!" Then came another hit. he kicked me in the ribs again, and I heard another one snap. I near threw up from the pain. Then charlie lifted me up by my shirt, and glared at me. "Now go make our fucking dinner. I am not done with you yet." He said, and pushed me towards the kitchen. James was smiling, with a sickenning glint in his eye. His eyes never left me, and it made me even more uncomfortable.

When I made it into the kitchen, the tears started falling. It hurt so much, and There was more to come? I didn't know if I could handle it. With more sleep, I noticed I could feel the pain much worse, the haze was lifted.

I hoped if I made one of his favorites, he would make my punishment less severe for the night, so I quickly started assembling all the ingredients to make Lasagna. After an hour and a half, it was done, and I handed a plate to Charlie, who was sitting infront of the TV, drinking his whiskey.

"What the hell is this? I told you James was eating to. You better get him a goddamned plate now!" He yelled, and I cringed. James was still watching me, and I felt another shiver run down my spine. I quickly went back to the kitchen, and put a plate together for James. I went out, and handed it to James, who never took his eyes off me. As soon as I could, I started trying to rush to the stairs, when Charlies voice stopped me.

"I don't think so. You are going to stay down here and wait for your goddamned punishment. You have it coming after all you have done today." He said in an eerily calm voice. I nodded, and dug a book out of my backpack, and went into the kitchen, and sat down after cleaning up the mess. I started reading, trying to escape into the world of heathcliff and Catherine. about a half an hour later, the book was ripped from my hands, and thrown onto the floor. However, I didn't get a chance to get mad, before I was pulled up also, and thrown into the wall, sending a picture frame with a picture of our whole family before what happened down onto my head, the glass shattering on me. Charlie swore more, and kicked me hard. "See what you did? You can't keep from destroying everything, can you?" He yelled as he kicked me again. The next thing he did scared the hell out of me. He grabed one of the shards of glass and slashed my arm open, blood bubbling up and spilling down. I cried, and stared at him in horror.

"Dad! no! please! stop! I will be good, I promise!" I begged, but to no avail, he picked me up, and stuck a piece of the glass between his knuckles, and started punching me with it, stabbing me with each punch. I screamed in pain, as the cuts bled. None of them were very deep, but they hurt and bled none the less.

"Shut the hell up! You deserve every hit I give you, and you should thank me for every night I don't kill your sorry ass!" He yelled as he hit me over and over again.

An hour later, he was finally done, and I couldn't move I was in so much pain. my wrist was broken, and I'm pretty sure my ankle was as well. Everything hurt, I was hoping right there that I could just die. However none of these injuries, though serious, would kill me. No such luck. Charlie stormed upstairs, and shut his door. I had all but forgotten James was still down here, until he rounded the corner, and looked down at me, grinning a little bit. I shivered again, and stared at him, but I was too weak to move.

"So.. You have been giving Charlie a lot of trouble, haven't you, Isabella?" He said, still smiling, leaning down so his own tequilla soaked breathe was all I could inhale.

"I.. I.. I'm sorry. I Didn't mean to.. please leave me alone..." I begged futily.

"No, I don't think so Bella. You see... how I hear it.. You deserve everything you get. But if you relax.. This may be the nicest part of your evening. I might make you feel all better.. If you cooperate." A look in his eye told her that he was lying, and that he didnt actually want her to cooperate. she felt her blood turn to ice at the thought.

"No.. please.. Dont.. please.. please.." she muttered as James took a shard of glass and sliced her shirt open, drawing some blood.

"sh sh sh... You really dont have a choice Isabella. Just sit back and enjoy it, and dont bother telling your father. he won't care." he said and grinned. Suddenly I got a course of adrenaline, and I started fighting him. he grinned looking like it suddenly had just gotten fun. I tried to get up, screaming in pain from my ankle, but tried to run. He was so much faster than me though. in seconds, he had my back slammed against the counter of the kitchen where he ripped my pants down and started attacking my womanhood through the panties. I screamed and begged, and tried to fight back, but he had me pinned, there was nothing i could do. I was helpless, no control. "See, you know you want it, Isabella." He grinned."

_**EPOV**_

As I drove home, I couldn't help but think that something was horribly wrong. No one should yell at their daughter like that, just because they came home a little late. Maybe he had just been worried, and was just yelling from the stress of it? Well, maybe I would call in a few hours to see if she was okay.

After I got home, I went straight to my room, and turned on some music, and went to do the work Alice brought home for me. I tried, but I couldn't concentrate. I just had a gut feeling that something was horribly wrong. I decided to call. When I dialed, the phone didn't even ring. It had been disconnected. I suddenly felt more worried. But there was nothing I could do about it. I decided that the best course of action was to wait till school tomorrow. she said she was going.

I finally finished my homework around 10 pm, and I decided it would be best to go to bed. It took me awhile, and a few cigarette breaks to finally fall asleep.

I woke around 4 am to the sound of my cellphone ringing. An unknown number was flashing on the caller I.D., and I picked up. My heart almost stopped when I heard the ragged breathing on the other side. "Edward...?"

"Bella...? Whats wrong? Are you okay? Where are you?" I said, trying to keep the panic out of my voice. I knew from the sound of her weak, broken voice, and the ragged breathing, that my fears had been justified. she wasn't okay. something had happened.

She stayed quiet on the other end for a moment, sniffling occassionally. I could hear rain, she wasn't inside. "Edward.. I.. I.. Please.. I'm sorry for calling.. I.." she sounded like she was too scared to say anything, I was just getting more worried the more I heard her. Before I knew it, I was running outside, and to my car.

"Bella, just tell me where you are, and I will be right there, and stay calm. Everything will be okay. I will be right there." I said, trying to keep my panic out of my voice so I could keep her calm.

"A Payphone... Its near the border to first beach.." She said quietly, her voice trembling. First beach? How the hell did she get there, especially in her state? That was atleast 12 miles from her house. She didn't walk all that way, did she?

"Are you sure?" I said, perplexed, but started speeding that direction, my chest felt tight, like someone was squeezing it.

"I-I'm s-s-sure..." She said, her voice was sounding fainter, and she was stuttering. damn, I wish I had thought to bring my jacket. It was freezing out here, and to get there, she must have been out here a long time.

"Alright. I will be there in a couple minutes. Can you stay on the phone? Do you have enough time left on the payphone..?" My question was answered when the phone clicked off, and I swore, not liking this. I sped up. within another 10 minutes, I made it to the area she said she was in. I was looking around, and then I saw her, my heart nearly stopped. She was sitting against a tree, curled up. There was blood, a lot of it, and she was holding her shirt together. she was soaked, and pale as a ghost. I rushed out of my car, and ran to her side. "Bella! what happenned? Who did this to you?" I asked, but she didnt respond, she just looked up at me, shaking, and crying. then I saw her ankle, her bare feet were bleeding. her ankle looked like it had been broken before she started running. it was swollen, and looked like the bone was pressing against the skin, ready to rip through if she used it any more. her wrist also looked broken. her ribs were worse, and she had cuts all over her. What shocked me the most though, was the look in her eyes, the look like she had no more hope left in the world.

I carefully pulled her into my arms, she was freezing. She would end up with hypothermia if I didnt warm her up soon, she didnt even have her hoody on. "Bella.. Do you want to go to the hospital..?" I asked quietly, stroking her hair as I held her close to my chest. She shook her head slowly, and curled up tightly. I sighed, but then I looked at her again "Then we are going to me house to see my dad. Alright?" She shook her head again, and her eyes were pleading with me. For what I didn't know.

"Bella, you need to talk to me.. what do you need...? " I saw her starting to lose consiousness, and i shook her a little. "Stay with my Bella. I promise, My dad wont hurt you. You remember him, don't you? I am going to bring you to my home now, alright? Just stay with me." I said, sounding a little frantic. I was terrified.

I got her into the car, and turned the heat on all the way, and leaned her against me in the passenger seat, so hopefully I could help warm her up a little faster. I didn't know what was wrong, and it was terrifying me. I know I had just met her, but already I couldn't imagine a world without Bella Swan in it. She was too important to be taken away from it.

I felt her go limp against me, and I swore under my breathe, putting my petal to the metal, and speeding back as fast as I could. I checked her pulse, and found it was slow, and uneven. I was scared desperate at this time, so I called Carlisle while I was driving.

"Hello...?" said an overly groggy voice over the phone.

"Dad, I'm sorry to wake you, but its emergency, I will be home in less than five minutes, I need you ready to look at someone. Its an emergency. She wont go to the hospital. Shes scared to I think." I was obviously panicking by now, and my father could tell.

"Calm down Edward. I will be ready. And calm down. If you get into an accident, it wont help either one of you out."

"Alright. Thanks. I will see you in a couple minutes." I said as I hung up, and looked at Bella again. She didn't look good, and I stroked her hair, and tried talking to her again. "Bella, stay with me.. okay..?" I said, and got no response.

True to my word, mere minutes later, I arrived back at home. I got out, and quickly went around to the other side, and picked up Bella, holding her in my arms, cradled close to my chest. I brought her inside, and to carlisle's office. I laid her down, and Carlisle rushed over.

"Do you know what happenned? Shes in bad conditiion." I shook my head slowly, defeat showing in my face. I had failed, I hadn't protected her.

"Edward, I know what you are thinking, but I don't think there was anything you could have done to prevent this." carlisle said as he got to work on Bella. For some parts, he made me leave the room, but for most of it, I didn't leave her side. finally, after an hour, Carlisle stopped, and sat down, and motioned for me to do the same.

"She will be okay, physically atleast. She cant walk on that ankle again for awhile. It looks like she was on it for several miles worth of walking or running after it had been broken. She also has more broken ribs.. lacerations all over her body. I found traces of glass in a lot of the cuts. And the worst of it.. I believe she was raped." Carlisle told me, and i felt my vision go red. Istood up, ready to kill whoever the hell would touch MY bella.

"Sit down. theres nothing you can do about it. I am going to run the rape kit to try and find out who did it so she can persecute if she wishes. For now, the only thing you can do is be there. she mostly just needs rest. You can go take her upstairs now. I have my thoughts on who did this, and I think it would be better if she stayed here, atleast for the night. I don't have the legal right to keep her here much longer but-"

I cut him off "It was Charlie, wasn't it?" I said, fuming.

"I have no proof Edward. None whatsoever. Thats what makes these cases so difficult. And add to it, he is the Cheif of Police here in forks, and was also the Cheif over in Arizona. He brought a great reputation with him when he moved here. It will not be possible to do anything about this without solid, nondeniable evidence. We need to keep our heads about us. And you going and getting yourself arrested will not help much either. It will just make our word less reliable when it does come down to it."

I stood there, listenning to this, the hopelessness of the situation washing over me. Suddenly, I heard the whimpers, and her muttering names under her breathe. "Renee... Leah... Where are you... Please no... Mom.." she whimpered louder, shaking.

I went over to her quickly, and sat her up, so she was leaning against my chest. she almost immediately calmed down.

"Dad, I'm going to stay with her tonight, to make sure shes okay." I said as I picked her up, holding her close to my chest.

"I trust you son. Take care of her, and son.. I'm proud of you. You did the right thing." Carlisle said, before he patted me on the back, and opened the door for me.

I nodded at him "Thanks dad." I said before I headed up to my room this time, and put her in my comfortable bed, and laid down beside her, holding her, hoping it would keep the nightmares away from her for the night, or rather.. the day. The clock told me it was already time that everyone would be getting ready for school.

I held her, and stroked her hair, hoping she would at least sleep well after all of this.

_**BPOV**_

I ran quickly from my house, about an hour after James had finished with me. I couldn't be here anymore. I had to get out. I ran for hours, numb, unable to feel the pain i knew I should be feeling. I was crying. I dont even remember much of anything else. I remember calling Edward. Then I remember him comming, and holding me. After that, Its a blank.

I woke up slowly, and looked around, not recognizing the room. Then I saw the time, it was about 10 in the morning. I felt warm, and safe. I looked down, and I saw why. Edward was fast asleep, holding onto me. I felt my cheeks flush. I sat up slowly, and looked around, trying to remember what happened last night. suddenly it all came back to me with amazing clarity, and I had to suppress the whimper that wanted to escape my mouth.

James. He had taken the one thing that was still pure about me. He had made me absolute filth. My father.. He had beat me harder than he usually did. yesterday turned from one of the best days ever, to the second worst day ever of my entire life. all in a matter of hours.

I tried to get up, wiggling gently out of Edwards grasp, but gasped in pain from my ankle as soon as I put weight on it. I ended up lightly falling back onto the bed. Edward must have been tired. He didn't even stir. This was my fault. He wouldn't be so tired if I hadnt called him so late last night. If I hadn't been burdening him so much the past few days.

I got up again, being more wary of my ankle, and made my way to the ensuite bathroom, hoping a little bit. I needed to be clean. I turned the shower on as hot as it would go, and stepped in, not even thinking to take off my clothes ahead of time. I let the water wash over me, burning and scalding my skin. I then reached for a washcloth and started scrubbing. I sat there scrubbing, eventually ending up curled up on the bottom of the tub, long after the water had turned ice cold. I hadn't realized it had been hours until there were a few knocks on the door. I didn't respond. I couldn't find my voice.

There was another knock, and then some swearing, then Edward said "I'm sorry Bella, but I'm coming in, I'm worried." He said. I barely registered this. It didnt matter, I was still clothed. I just sat there scrubbing my arms, legs, anything. my skin was raw, and bleeding in some areas.

When Edward came in, he checked the temperature, and quickly turned off the shower, grabbing a towel, and wrapped it around me, and pulled my hands away from myself. "Bella. Can you hear me?"

I took a moment, but then I responded, nodding a little bit. He furroughed his brough, and then he started rubbing the towel up and down my arms.

"God.. Bella.. Your freezing. your going to end up sick.. Lets get you changed into some dry clothes, okay..?" he said, trying to smile, but it didnt reach his eyes. I nodded a little bit, and stood up, holding my shirt together still.

Edward helped me back to the bed, and wrapped the towel around me, and put my face in his hands. "Bella. I'm going to get Esme to help with your clothes, alright? I will be right back." I nodded slowly, only partly understanding what he was saying. It seemed like I was surrounded in a haze. I knew they were talking to me, but none of the words seem to register easily.

Edward looked at me a moment, then left the room. He came back a couple minutes with Esme. Esme was a beautiful woman, with caramel colored waves, and a classical 50's style mom thing going for her. She was beautiful, and she reminded me of my mom, to the point where sometimes she made my heart sear in pain. But right now, I was numb, it didn't reach me.

"Bella, I'm going to help you change into some clothes. Edward will be right outside the room, alright?" I nodded slowly, still not really registering what she was saying. Esme seemed to notice this, and shot a look at Edward. He just shook his head, looking defeated. why would he look defeated?

Next moment, I was standing up, with my weight all on my good foot, and Esme had me changing into a pair of sweatpants, and a t-shirt. They smelled like Edward. They must be his. Esme then sat me back down, smoothed my hair down, and left the room. Her and Edward talked out in the hallway for a few moments before Edward came back inside, and sat beside me.

"Bella, are you alright? Do you want to tell me what happenned last night?" I looked at him a moment, and just looked down. I nodded that I was alright. But I couldn't tell him what happenned last night.

"Can you talk to me? You haven't said a word.. I'm worried." He said, taking one of my hands. his emerald eyes boring deep into my own muddy brown ones. I wonder what he saw there? Did he see how bad of a person I really was? Did he see that I deserved everything that had happenned? Or did he see nothing? Like what I am now, nothing.

Edward then sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, and closed his eyes. He seemed frustrated, why would he be frustrated?

"Bella, Did your father hurt you?" He asked me, suddenly his voice very cold.

That seemed to snap me out of it a little bit. I just looked at him, my eyes wide, opening and closing my mouth, waiting for the words to come, and wondering if I could say them even if the words would come.

Edward looked at me, and kneeled infront of me, taking both of my hands in his. "Bella, did Charlie hurt you?" He repeated.

**So, yea, a relatively long chapter in comparison to the others. A lot has happened. Just remember, reviews are better than Edward doing a happy dance!**


	8. Chapter 8: Flames

**Thank you again for the reviews! It makes me excited to read! Special thanks to Indunga again for your fabulous reviews that make me say "yay!". okidoki! Here comes Chapter 8!**

**Stephanie Meyer owns all. The end. sorry to break hearts... like mine.**

**Chapter 8**

_**EPOV**_

I stared at Bella waiting for a response. She was scaring me. First I wake up, thinking she is just taking a shower, then an hour later, she is still in there. I go in to check on her, and I nearly have a heart attack. Her skin was bleeding, and she was rubbing it hard. She was still fully clothed, and the water was running ice cold over her. I was terrified she was going to get sick on top of everything else.

She hasn't spoken a single word since after I got off the phone with her. I took both of her cold hands into mine, and stared into the depths of her brown orbs. There was no light. There was nothing there, but pain, and emptiness. It was terrifying to look at. "Bella, did Charlie hurt you?" I repeated, hoping she would respond. She looked like she was trying to, opening and closing her mouth a few times.

Finally, she seemed to give up on trying to say anything, and she just looked down, and shook her head, fear in her eyes.

"Bella. Please, are you telling me the truth?" she shook her head again, meaning that she was lying before. He did hurt her. I squeezed her hands slowly, and sat down beside her, and brought her on to my lap. "Everything will be okay. We will do everything we can so that you don't have to go back there. In order for us to do that, You need to tell us what happened." I said. She just looked down again, and then put her finger to my mouth, like she was telling me no more talking. It took me a moment to figure out what she meant, but I got it. She couldnt talk about it right now. I nodded a little, and rubbed her back gently.

"Bella.. I'm so sorry this happened. I was hoping I could protect you, and keep you from any more harm.. but then.. all this happenned. I am truely sorry I wasn't there to protect you." I said, lowering my head in shame. Suddenly, for the first time since she got here, she looked like she understood everything I was saying. She lifted my chin up with her index finger, and shook her head, smiling a very forced smile, never reaching her eyes. Here she was, in so much pain that she couldn't speak.. and she was trying to comfort me! Trying to make ME feel better! It was absurd, it was so... Bella.

Esme came in a few hours later with a tray of food for the both of us, and placed it on the bed beside us. "How is she doing?" She asked, her eyes alight with worry.

"I don't know. She still hasnt spoken a word. I got her to fall asleep a little while ago" I motioned with my free hand to her, asleep on my lap with her head resting on my shoulder. "I feel so helpless, I don't have any clue what to do. But I know that Charlie is the one hurting her. Thats all I could get out of her."

Esme patted my other shoulder, then stroked Bella's hair for a moment. "Just give it a little time. Its so fresh in her mind. Let her heal a little first. Once she wakes up, try and just act like everything is normal. Maybe that will help." I nodded a little bit. My mother was always amazing. She always knew what to say, and what to do to make everything better.

"Alright. Thanks mom." She leaned down, and kissed the top of my head before walking out of the room, leaving me with one last encouraging smile.

I gently lifted Bella's head from my shoulder, and whispered in her ear. "Bella, My mom brought us some food. You should eat something." She stirred a little in my arms, and woke up slowly. She shifted around a little bit so she was sitting up, and then stared at the food. "Hey sleeping beauty." I smiled at her a little, and she blinked, her cheeks flushing, and looked down, hiding in that curtain of hair. I couldn't help the chuckle that rose in my throat.

She looked at me questionningly when I chuckled, and I just shook my head. "Sometimes, like when you blush.. your.." I swallowed a little, not wanting to scare her, "you're cute when you blush." At that, her face turned even more scarlet, and I chuckled a little more, and then I kissed the top of her head. I didn't realize I was doing it until after, and I was a little shocked myself. She blinked a little, and looked at me, then down at my chest, and leaned her head against it. She was telling me it was okay that I did it. I was starting to understand her very well, even with her silence. It sent a small thrill through me.

"Okay Bella. Time to eat, alright? You need to. alright?" She looked at me with this look that obviously stated that she wanted nothing to do with the food, but I shook my head. If she was staying here, I would make sure she ate. I cared enough to make sure she did.

She sighed slowly, and reached for one of the bowls of soup. it was moms famous homemade chicken and dumpling soup. It always cheered me up when I was down. I was hoping it would do the same for Bella.

She seemed to look at it questioningly, before she finally picked up a spoon, and started eating it slowly. Relief went through me when I saw her eat. If I could get her to do this a few times a day, then she would start gaining weight.

After awhile, She had eaten all the soup. It took a couple hours of a bite here and there, but I was so proud of her for finishing the full bowl. It was progress. After awhile, I had her go back to sleep for awhile. I had to get up to talk to my father, so I gently picked her up off my lap, and tucked her into my bed, and kissed her forhead before I made my way out of my room, and to Carlisle's Office. I knocked on the door, and walked in slowly.

Carlisle looked worn out from everything going on. "Is everything alright? How is she, Edward?" He asked, taking off his glasses, and leaning back in his chair.

"She's doing a little better. she ate, and she's sleeping right now. Though she still hasn't spoken. I do know for a fact now that Charlie is the one whos been hurting her. Did the Rape test come back?"

Carlisle nodded, and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his desk. "Charlie didn't do it. Charlie is a government official, so his prints are automatically on record. According to the results, whoever the culprit is, He doesn't exist. Which will make finding him much harder."

"Damnit..." I said quietly under my breathe. So someone else had hurt my Bella. My Bella, when did that happen. When did I start thinking of her that way? My Bella.

"So what do we do then?" I asked, leaving my reverie.

"I'm afraid, for now, theres nothing else we can do." He said quietly. I clenched my fists. This was mother all over again. My real mother,not Esme.

"It's so damned frustrating." I said, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"You care for her, don't you son?" Carlisle asked, looking at me. I was shocked by this question. but I thought about it for a moment. Did I care for Bella as more than a friend? She was just... My Bella. Maybe I did. It was too soon to tell.

"I...I honestly don't know. I know I care for her as more than a friend. Thats all I know right now-" I heard the screaming errupt from upstairs, and I bolted from my seat, Carlisle following closely behind me.

By the time I made it upstairs and into my room, what I saw had me stunned. I had seen her screaming in her sleep before, but not like this. she was letting out blood curdling screams so loud and violent that it seemed it was tearing her whole being apart. She was thrashing wildly. If she didnt stop, she was going to seriously hurt herself. Carlisle and I both rushed over, but i motioned for him to stand back. I secured her arms, and lifted her up into a sitting position. She was crying, and screaming, so fast I couldnt understand what she was saying. this wasn't the same dream she usually had. It was worse, I could tell. I held her close to me, stroking her hair, and trying to tell her it would be alright, but through the screaming, I don't think she heard me, so I held her tighter, starting to panic. Carlisle came and checked her pulse, and quickly ran to get his supplies. Not a good sign. "Bella, you have to wake up. come on, come back to us. Its just a dream." I said loudly, but she still didnt respond, so I did the only thing I could think of. When I used to have nightmares when I was younger, Esme used to sing to me, So I tried. I started humming the melody of the song I had been writing for the piano. after a few moments, she started calming down a little bit, so I kept at it, rocking her back and forth. Finally, after about ten minutes of doing this, she fell back into a peaceful sleep, her hand gripping my shirt.

Carlisle looked at me, and sighed. "If she had kept up with that, with the shape her body is in right now, she could have given herself a heart attack. You may very well have saved her life, again." he said quietly, and sighed. "Its obvious the mental and emotional damage is worse than I ever thought imaginable. Are you sure you can handle this son?"

I didn't even have to think twice. "yes. For Bella, I would do anything." I said with conviction. Nothing had ever been truer than those words I just spoke. It was then that I realized how much I truely did care for Bella Swan.

_**BPOV**_

_I was cooking dinner for my moms birthday. Her favorite, Roast chicken with mashed potatoes and corn. I had never cooked this before, because I was only ten years old. I wasn't usually allowed to use the kitchen without supervision. Daddy was still at work, and mom was out, bringing Leah to her first doctors appointment since she was born. The cake was all frosted, and on the counter, and the chicken was in the oven, and I was stirring the potatoes. I put the frying pan on the burner, and I put some oil in it, so I could saute the corn. I hadn't realized I had left the back burner on behind it from when I was boiliing the potatoes. The timer went off for the chicken, and I grabbed a couple pot holders, and pulled the chicken out. it was heavy, so I lifted it quickly, and tried to get it onto the counter, but the counter was too high. the whole pan fell down onto my foot, and I howled in pain, and threw the pot holders aside, trying to wipe burning grease off my legs from the chicken, tears in my eyes from the pain. Suddenly I heard "Jelly Belly! I'm home!" as my mom came in. I tried to clean up the mess real fast, not smelling the smoke before I ran over to mom, trying to put on a smile so she wouldn't know i hurt myself. It would ruin the suprise.  
_

_ "Hey mom! why don't you go upstairs for a little while and relax! I got you a gift, and its on your bed!" I smiled, and moms eyes lit up. "Oh bella! you didn't have to do that!" she said, and smiled, and headed upstairs. I decided to go to the bathroom to finish cleaning off my legs, wimpering a little from my legs and foot. It was going to be okay though, it wasnt so bad. I suddenly noticed how hot it was getting, and then I smelled the smoke. I ran out of the bathroom, and then I could really smell the smoke, and I could hear flames. I ran into the kitchen, and the entire stove was on fire. How come the smoke alarms weren't going off? I had taken out the batteries last week when I was making cookies. I panicked, not knowing what to do. I tried to get the fire extinguisher ready, but I didnt know how to work it. I tried to remember what the teachers had told me to do, but the fire just kept spreading, now fueled by the chicken, with all the oil and fat that wasall over the floor. I realized that I wasnt going to control it. I called to mom, but she didn't hear me. I suddenly realized that even the ceiling was on fire above it. the whole kitchen around me was in flames. The flames had spread to the second story, and mom started screaming from up stairs. The smoke was getting damn near impossible to see through, and before I knew it, the whole house was engulfed in flames. I ran through the house, trying to get to mom, when a beam crashed down infront of me, full of flames. "Mom!, Mom!" I screamed, and I tried to follow the screaming. I made my way up the stairs, and by then, I couldn't hear the the screaming any more, or Leah's crying. Moms room was right above the kitchen. My foot broke through the top stair, and i hissed in pain, but I had to get to mom and Leah. I made it to them, but I was too late. They lay there, they're entire room engulfed in flames, and they were burning. they were on fire. It looked like they had fainted from smoke inhalation, which i was close to doing myself. But the shock of seeing them brought my awareness up. I tried to get to them, but the fire just burned away at their skin, leaving no hair, and no skin in its wake, just red, shiny bloody flesh. I noticed her eyes were turned up towards the ceiling. Thats when I passed out. _

_ Suddenly, the dream shifted. I was still in the burning house, but I heard footsteps behind me. "shh.. Shh... It's okay, Your Daddy wont mind. You might even enjoy it." It was james, walking towards me, and despite the flames, my blood turned cold. Behind me, my mother and sisters lifeless bodies laid in the flames, and infront of me, James was there. Suddenly my father stepped into the room, holding bloody glass, grinning at me. the two of them advanced on me. My father started hitting me, as James ripped off my clothes._

_ Suddenly, some beautiful music started playing somewhere in the background. it sounded like someone singing. It sounded like velvet. the more I focused on it, the further away James, Charlie, and the burning house seemed to go, leaving me alone, with just the beautiful voice. Edwards voice._

I felt the warmth of his embrace again, and started to wake up. I opened my eyes. I felt drained. a look of relief washed across his face when he saw me wake up. He was rocking me back and forth, and singing that song softly, the one that saved me from my nightmares.

I opened my mouth slowly, and took a deep breathe. "Its beautiful Edward." I said, my voice raspy from screaming.

Edward then smiled widely. "You spoke!" I suddenly felt myself pulled into a tight embrace. "I thought I would never hear you speak again!" He looked estatic. I couldn't understand why this was such a big deal, but my face flushed that he seemed to care so much.

"I'm sorry if I worried you..." I said quietly, my throat hurt from screaming. "I'm okay. Really." I forced a smile, hoping it was convincing.

"Bella..." Edward said, and then he shook his head slowly. "I wish that were true... But you didn't just see yourself twenty minutes ago. You could have given yourself a heart attack."

I looked down, and sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Hey, it's not your fault, but I'm here, when your ready to talk. alright? You cant just hold all this in forever. Trust me.. I know..." He said to me, his own eyes downcast. I hugged him quietly.

"Same goes for you, alright?" I said, and tried to smile again.

"Alright. Why don't we go downstairs and grab some dinner?" He asked me, and I nodded. We both stood up, and he put my arm over his shoulder, so I wouldn't have to put any weight on my broken ankle, and we headed downstairs.


	9. Chapter 9: Rescue Me

**Thanks again for the reviews! Heres the next chapter! sorry for the slower posts, internet went away last night.**

**Stephanie Meyer owns all.**

**chapter 9**

_**EPOV**_

It had been a little bit over a week since Bella started staying with us. We hadn't heard anything from Charlie, Which was starting to worry me a little. Why hasn't he come for her yet? Maybe he wouldn't. I hope he didn't.

Bella still hadn't told any of us what happenned. She was still too afraid to give us the evidence we needed to put him away, but I think she is getting closer to being able to. Bella had even gained some of the weight back. It was a slow process, but every meal, we got her to eat a little bit more.

It was a sunday now, and we would both be going back to school tomorrow. I had been staying home with her, to make sure she wasn't alone. I didn't want to risk her falling asleep alone. Over the last week though, some of the color had come back to her cheeks, and the dark circles were finally gone from getting a solid week of the sleep she needed.

Tonight, Alice, Emmett, Bella, and I were all in the living room watching a movie. Princess Bride, one of both Bella's and Alice's favorites.

"God, Emmett! are you seriously going to eat ALL the popcorn?" Alice yelled, as she crawled onto his lap, trying to grab the popcorn from him. Emmett held it high above her head, grinning, his mouth filled with popcorn.

Bella just sat there, watching them with an amused look on her face. I was sitting next to her, my arm draped over her shoulder.

Emmett swallowed, and grinned at Alice. "Too bad you are so short! Or else you could get some!" He grinned, standing up, and holding it up as high as he could, letting out a hearty laugh.

"Emmett! pleaasee? pleaase? I want some! Its Moms special cinnamon popcorn. and I want some!" She stomped her foot, and crossed her arms, and putting on her best pout. As expected, Emmett cracked, and ruffled her hair, handing her the bag.

"As you wish." Emmett said, grinning at his own reference to the movie we were watching. Bella chuckled a little bit. I loved the sound of her laugh, it was like bells.

Alice grinned, and took some of the popcorn before offerring some to me, and Bella.

"No thank you." Bella said, and I sighed a little bit, but took some of the popcorn, eating it myself.

"So... Bella. I was thinking. You totally need a girls night. Tomorrow night, I am kidnapping you. We will have makeovers, and manicures and pedicures, junkfood, 80's music! everything."

Bella looked shocked at this idea, and I could tell she probably wouldn't want to. She didn't seem like the type to enjoy makeovers. However she nodded, and smiled a little bit for Alice. "Sure Alice, it sounds like fun. When did you want to start?"

"Right after school, Theres a lot of stuff to be done!" Alice grinned, and Bella attempted to grin back, and looked at me as if pleading for help, and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Okay, right after school." Bella agreed.

Then Carlisle came into the living room, stilling wearing his white jacket. He must have just gotten home from work. "Edward, Can I speak with you in my office for a few minutes?"

"Yeah, of course dad." I said as I stood up, rubbing Bella's shoulder before I followed Carlisle up to his office. Once we got inside, he motioned for me to sit down, and he did the same on the other side of the desk.

"Edward, the rape kit, the xrays, everything from Bella's file has gone missing. Everything. The only thing in there is what looks like a mental evaluation, claiming her as unstable, and delusional since the death of her mother."

I listened to this, consumed with shock. "Her father. He did this, didn't he?" I said, not even having to hear the answer.

"We think so. He got rid of any evidence that could convict him, and made her word dirt."

"But what about the files in the computer. They are still there, right?"

Carlisle just shook his head, and I pounded my fist on his desk. "Damnit! What are we supposed to do now? Without any proof, he could just come in here and take her back."

Carlisle just shook his head. He knew I was right. He must have already thought of that.

"Is there anything we can do?" I asked, pleading.

"I don't know, I need some time to figure it out." He said, putting his forehead into the palms of his hands.

I stood up, and left the room. I went into my room, and onto the balcony, and immediately lit up a cigarette. I let the smoke fill my lungs as I leaned back, pinching the bridge of my nose. This was too much. Couldn't we catch a break anywhere?

Alice came into the room a moment later, and wrinkled her nose at my cigarette, then her expression turned very serious. "Edward, come downstairs. Charlie."

I threw my cigarette out, and bolted down the stairs. Carlisle and Esme stood infront of the door, with emmett behind them, sheilding Bella from view.

"She is my daughter, and she is very mentally ill. She needs to come home, now."

I got over to the door, and I could see him. It made my blood boil. Mentally ill my ass. Then I noticed it. He had three other cops with him. He wasn't going to leave without my Bella.

Bella started stepping towards the front, but I grabbed her shoulders. "No Bella. Stay here." I whispered urgently into her ear. I knew it was futile, there was nothing we could do.

"I'm sorry Edward. I will not be the reason that your parents go to jail." She said, and then she hugged me, and stepped through. "Thank you Esme, Carlisle for having me. And I'm sorry for all the problems I've cause." She said, and looked up at my mother. Esme had tears in her eyes.

"Bella. You call if you ever need anything. You are always welcome here." then Esme handed her something. I took a closer look, it was a Cell phone. good.

Carlisle then stepped up very close to Charlie, and glared down at him, being a little taller than him. "You hurt that girl again, and I guarentee you will not get away with it." He said with more venom than I have ever heard in his voice.

Charlie then grinned. "Is that a threat? She's my daughter. I would never hurt her. I don't know what delusions she has been filling your head with, but I love her, and take care of her. Whatever she does to herself, I have no control over. She is very mentally ill."

"You and I both know that is a lie." Carlisle said in a very even voice. Bella stood there, as Charlie motioned over the other officers. They each took one of Bella's arms, and lead her to the cruiser. she looked back at me, our eyes locking for a moment, before she was put inside the cruiser.

Charlie then grinned. "I have whats mine, and I would watch yourselves, next time you try to butt into anyone elses business. Good day. " he said in a venomous voice before getting into the cruiser, and driving off with Bella.

"Damnit!" I yelled, punching the wall. I was seeing red. "Why Didnt you stop him! Bella Can't be with him! He'll kill her!"

"Edward, don't curse!" Esme scolded.

"Edward, he had a warrant, as well as other officers with him. We wouldn't be able to help her from jail. We had no choice."

"Why? She has never done a damned thing to deserve this! Why must he hurt her?" I yelled, and crumpled to the chair, my forehead in my hands, trying to calm down.

Esme then came over and hugged me. "Its alright Edward. We are doing everything we can to get her out of there, legally. We gave her the cellphone, so she can call if shes in trouble. If we don't do this the right way, then we will end up in jail for kidnapping, and Bella will end up back with her father, without any chance of getting out. I know it hurts honey, but our hands are tied." she said quietly, trying to calm me down. It wasn't working.

I shook my head and stood up. "I need some time." I went up to my room, and sat down on the Balcony, and lit up another cigarette.

What the hell am I supposed to do? How are we going to convince the police that their cheif is the one hurting her. That shes not crazy? He could be hurting her, right now, and theres nothing I can do to stop it.

I decided then, that I was going to her house tonight. I had to make sure she was alright. I had to wait till I was sure Charlie would be asleep. That would be hours. It was only eight PM by now. I didn't know if I could wait that long.

Around 10 pm, I called her cellphone. I had gotten the number from mom about an hour ago. I waited for a few rings, then it went to voicemail. Immediately I got worried. I stood up and started pacing, calling her phone again. Again it went to voicemail.

When after a fourth time, she still hadn't picked up, I got in my car, and drove as quickly as I could to her house. I parked on the side of the road next to the forest so that if her father was awake, he wouldn't see it. I then ran to the house, and checked the windows. all the lights were off, and no one looked to be up and about. I went to the front door, and tried it, but it was locked, so I looked around the yard, I noticed one light was still on. Up on the second floor. That window had purple curtains, so it must have been Bella's room. There was a tree right next to her window, I was pretty sure I could get in from there.

I carefully climbed the tree until I was at level with her window. I reached to a branch above me, and planted my foot on her sill. I used my other hand to open her window, and slid into her room. I looked around, not seeing her. It was very bare. there were some books, and a bed, and a desk with a very old computer on it, but nothing else.

I quietly went to the door of her room, and made my way into the hall, everything was quiet. The sense of forboding increased as I made my way to the stairs downstairs. The first step creaked, and my heart thudded in my chest. I stayed very still a moment, but then I heard a loud snore from what I assumed was Charlies room. I let out a breathe I didn't know I was holding, and went the rest of the way down the stairs. What I saw when I got there made me freeze. Bella was on the floor of the living room, she had some new cuts, and her arm was at a weird angle, and she was unconscious, blood at the base of her head, and all in her hair.

I ran over to her, and gently placed her head in my lap. "Bella! Bella! wake up!" I whispered frantically. I pulled out my phone and called Carlisle. "Carlisle. I'm at Bella's house. Charlie.. He.. He hurt her again. It's bad."

"Stay there. and whatever you do, do not move her. I will be there as soon as I can."

"Alright dad. Hurry, please." I said, my voice frantic. I did as he said, and didn't move her. However, a few minutes later, I saw the upstairs light click on, and heard the heavy footsteps. "Shit, Shit shit!" I whispered, and stood up, standing infront of her protectively.

Charlie made his way downstairs, and took one look at me, and his face turned bright red. "What the hell are you doing here, Cullen?" He said as he started advancing on me. I stood my ground.

"How can you do this to your own daughter? To Bella?" I asked, anger radiating in my voice.

"Easy! Wouldn't you want to punish the killer of your wife and newborn daughter?" He said, giving a slightly maniacal grin.

"You're lying. she would never hurt a fly!" I said, looking over at her, then back up at Charlie.

"Little did you know. She is the reason her mother, and her little sister are dead. She lit the house on fire 7 years ago. She was the only survivor of the people in the house. She should have died with them for what she did." He said, as he spit on the ground, and glared at me.

"So, how do you feel about her now? How do you feel about the monster you are trying to protect? Who would murder her own mother, and her baby sister?" He grinned at me, and stepped forward.

I didn't know what to think. Was this true? Had she really killed her mother and her sister? I could only imagine the guilt she must always be feeling. Is that why she never tried to escape this before? It couldn't have been on purpose. I doubted it was even her fault. She would never on purposely hurt anyone.

"You know damn well she would never do that. Even if there was a fire, there was no way it was her fault." I said. Suddenly, I saw Charlies fist flying at my face. I ducked quickly, and he stumbled a little.

"You don't know _anything_ Cullen!" He yelled as he threw himself at me. He pinned me to the wall, and punched me in the gut, hard enough that it knocked the wind out of me. Just at that moment, the front door slammed open, and In came my father, followed by four police officers. They rushed over to Charlie and handcuffed him.

I looked at my father in awe, and then at Charlie as he was being moved to the cruiser outside, being read his Miranda Rights. Carlisle then immediately kneeled down next to Bella, and started checking her over.

"How did you do it?" I asked him.

"Good timing is all. When we got here, he was already telling you everything. The police just listened, and as soon as they had some eye witness proof that he was a danger, they came in. He wont be bothering anyone anymore."

I looked at my father with a new sense of pride. He was amazing, and Bella was finally safe. Safe from Charlie. "How is she.. Will she be alright?"

"She's banged up, and she has a small concussion, but she seems alright. Lets bring her home, alright?"

I nodded, and I picked up Bella, and held her close to my chest. She leaned her head against me in her sleep, pressing into my chest as we walked out of the Swan Residence, hopefully for the last time.


End file.
